LOT
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Setelah melintasi permainan nasib, kini Tayuya dan Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya sebagai instruktur di akademi kepolisian, tempat yang menjadi saksi dipertemukannya mereka oleh takdir.
1. Takdir

**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OCs** | **OoC?** | masih berhubungan dengan fanfic **Hikimawasu** , **Pertemuan** **Takdir** , **Setsunai** **Koi** **Monogatari** (+ Koi Monogatari), **Daijoubu?** , **Hitorimono** , **Hana** , **Pengharapan** **Semu** , **Permainan Nasib** (urut secara timeline) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** |

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **LOT**

* * *

.

.

.

" _Urgen. Urgen. Dari tempat kejadian melapor ke kantor pusat—_ "

Helikopter AgustaWestland AW101 dari Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo mengudara stabil di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat area akademi. Gemerisik radio dua arah beradu dengan kebisingan dari baling-baling helikopter serta dengung sirene dari sejumlah mobil Mazda RX-8 yang menjadi kendaraan para _officer_. Satu per satu aparat polisi berseragam biru tua berlarian dari mobil dan bergerak sigap menyerbu gedung.

" _Melaporkan kondisi terkini dari tempat kejadian perkara. Seorang tersangka yang diburu polisi masuk ke sebuah gedung di Asahi-cho, Fuchu-shi, Tokyo. Satu perwira polisi wanita dijadikan sandera saat berusaha meringkusnya di toko serba ada terdekat. Tiga orang saksi telah menjadi korban tikaman._ "

Untuk sementara Tayuya hanya bisa menurut ketika ia digelandang sang tersangka dengan satu lengan terpiting di belakang punggungnya. Rok sepan seragam korps polwan dan sepatunya yang bertumit tinggi cukup membuatnya kewalahan untuk berjalan cepat mengikuti dorongan sang tersangka pada pundaknya. Napasnya semakin putus-putus lantaran dipaksa mendaki anak tangga melingkar di sisi belakang gedung.

" _Tersangka bertindak seorang diri, berusia sekitar 30 tahun, laki-laki. Tersangka menggenggam sebilah pisau yang tampak seperti pisau survival, memakai kemeja hitam, celana hitam, topi hitam, dan sarung tangan. Tersangka menuntut agar didatangkan seorang perwira senior untuk menggantikan sandera._ "

Merasa telah terkepung akibat sirene yang terus mendengung, sang tersangka yang tengah gugup justru membawa Tayuya menuruni tangga yang menuju bagian depan gedung. Dinding kacanya yang bening memungkinkan Tayuya untuk sejenak mengamati keadaan di pelataran gedung yang sudah dipenuhi mobil-mobil patroli beserta para petugas yang bersiaga. Pun ia dapat menemukan Sasuke di antaranya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Komando dari salah seorang polisi malah menjadikan sang tersangka geram. Pisau yang digenggamnya menyapa leher Tayuya, nyaris menggores kulit mulus sang polwan yang tanpa cela. Tak lama langkahnya terhalang di tengah tangga ketika pasukan polisi mengepung di anak tangga teratas sekaligus di bawah.

"Gunakan akal sehatmu! Jangan bertindak konyol!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sang tersangka bukannya patuh, malah muak mendengar anjuran polisi lainnya. Tayuya kian kehilangan celah untuk membebaskan diri. Terengah-engah, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya permukaan pisau yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Rambut merah jambunya yang semula tergelung rapi kini sedikit terurai dan terlihat agak basah karena peluh. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya namun tidak berpindah dari posisi.

"Bebaskan sandera secepatnya! Jangan menambah catatan kejahatanmu!"

Jeda cukup lama tanpa pergerakan berarti, sang tersangka memandang waswas ke kiri dan kanannya di mana sekumpulan _officer_ itu tampil ragu-ragu untuk mendekat. Sekarang Tayuya yang dibuat gemas.

" _Dame dame_!" sergahnya gusar seraya merebut pisau-kelangsungan-hidup dari tangan sang tersangka.

Mendengar suara kerasnya, sekelompok polisi itu berduyun-duyun untuk berkumpul di lantai bawah dan membentuk formasi barisan, tidak ketinggalan pria tinggi yang semula berperan sebagai tersangka. Ia lantas melangkah angkuh menuruni tiap anak tangga hingga tempatnya berdiri merapat dengan mereka.

"Kalau hanya dengan mengatakan 'angkat tanganmu' atau 'serahkan dirimu' sudah bisa membuat kriminalis menyerah pasrah, siapa yang butuh polisi!" hardiknya tegas hingga suaranya menggema.

Masih dengan air muka yang terkesan dingin, ia merapikan poni miringnya yang hampir menutupi mata.

"Jika insiden ini betul-betul terjadi, aku pasti sudah tewas terbunuh!"

"Maafkan kami!" Banjaran akademisi calon polisi pria itu serempak membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Kebanyakan pengepungan dalam insiden semacam ini tidak sempat direncanakan sehingga dijalankan secara impulsif. Jadi untuk membujuk kriminalis yang tuntutannya tidak memungkinkan untuk dipenuhi, dengan mempertimbangkan bagaimana gentingnya kejahatan mereka akan dapat membahayakan para sandera, teknik negosiasi intelektual dan rasional sebaiknya dikuasai. Berikan pengertian kepada mereka bahwa melukai sandera hanya akan memperberat hukuman atas kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan."

"Interupsi!"

Perhatian para pelaku simulasi seketika beralih kepada Sasuke. Pria tegap berambut gelap yang berbalut celana biru tua dan kemeja lengan panjang warna biru muda—salah satu setelan resmi sang instruktur. Pendamping utama dari barisan calon akademisi yang selama enam bulan ke depan akan dibimbingnya.

"Silakan, Uchiha Kyoukan." Tayuya mempersilakan dengan suara lantang.

"Hokumon Buchou sudah menerapkan teknik itu beberapa saat yang lalu dan terbukti tidak berhasil, bahkan Buchou sendiri yang menghentikannya. Bagaimana bisa Buchou menetapkannya sebagai teknik yang sepatutnya dikuasai oleh para calon polisi kita. Menurut pengalaman saya, tidak dibutuhkan teknik khusus ketika terlibat dalam insiden yang sebenarnya."

Terdengar desisan bisik-bisik yang mengisi kesenyapan sebelumnya, terlebih dari deretan peleton calon akademisi. Mereka yang belum pernah terjun langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara masih meraba-raba untuk membandingkan teori Hokumon Tayuya sang Kepala Departemen Penerimaan Akademisi Baru dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu _kyoukan_ —instruktur di akademi kepolisian ini.

Tayuya masih tergeming dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sepanjang kariernya lebih banyak duduk di kantor divisi sidik jari atau menjadi instruktur di Akademi Kepolisian Nasional, Sasuke yang seorang mantan Detektif Inspektur memang lebih sering terjun ke lapangan. Ia mengakui pengalaman Sasuke dalam hal ini melebihi ilmunya, tetapi dengan menyanggah teorinya di hadapan banyak pasang mata membuat dirinya merasa dipermalukan oleh suaminya yang pongah itu.

"Kriminalis yang membangun pertahanan dan merintangi upaya polisi untuk membekuknya biasanya merasa bingung berada di tengah hiruk-pikuk." Sasuke menambahkan segenap tanggapannya, belum cukup hanya dengan menentang teori sang istri tercinta.

"Dia akan berpandangan bahwa semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya adalah musuh dan mereka ada di sana untuk menangkapnya, sehingga dari sinilah dia dapat melakukan penyerangan atau penawanan terhadap aparatur maupun sipil untuk dijadikan sandera. Salah satu cara untuk membuka hati mereka adalah dengan berkata apa adanya—jika tuntutannya memang tidak dapat dipenuhi, maka ungkapkan kenyataannya. Setelah itu silakan bernegosiasi dengan waspada tanpa perlu menghakimi dosanya."

Tepuk tangan membahana riuh setelahnya. Tayuya mendesis jengkel sembari menggigit bibir dalamnya. Saat mayoritas orang di sana menganggap Sasuke keren dan memberikan tatapan penuh kekaguman, lebih-lebih para calon polisi wanita, hatinya justru meraung ingin membalas pria minim ekspresi itu. Agaknya ia dapat mencium alasan Sasuke begitu memojokkannya selain bentuk profesionalisme dari seorang instruktur yang berkewajiban menyalurkan ilmunya kepada para akademisi gemblengannya.

"Ini bukanlah permainan! Ini adalah pelatihan formal!" Perkataan keras Tayuya sontak menghentikan tepukan, mengembalikan keheningan dalam sekejap, "Terima kasih Uchiha Kyoukan atas ilmu barunya."

Tayuya setengah hati mengatakannya. Akademi kepolisian mungkin mampu menempanya dari sesosok berandal bermulut kotor menjadi pribadi yang lebih pantas untuk disukai. Kendati demikian, ia kesulitan menghilangkan wataknya yang tidak mau kalah apalagi dari seorang laki-laki. Ia pun acap kali ingin selalu ditinggikan, menunjukkan betapa melangit arogansinya. Bahkan ia berharap dipandang layaknya laki-laki juga, dari sisi stamina atau kekuatan fisik. Dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan entengnya meremukkan citranya.

Dengan rupa garang ia mengalihkan atensinya kepada barisan peleton yang masih mengenakan setelan jas di masa pengenalan ini. Wajah-wajah baru yang terlihat penuh semangat, berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang datang ke sini dengan terpaksa. Jika mengingatnya, terkadang ia tidak percaya dapat bertahan hingga saat ini, apalagi sampai menikmati profesinya kini.

"Simulasi ini adalah puncak dari kegiatan orientasi untuk para akademisi baru. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk pelatihan yang sesungguhnya. Silakan bubar dan pergilah ke gimnasium sekarang juga!"

" _HAI_!"

Para calon polisi muda itu berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan olahraga _indoor_ begitu membubarkan diri. Selain pembagian seragam, akan ada pembekalan tambahan sebelum mereka menjalani pelatihan.

Mereka belum tentu dapat bertahan sampai upacara penerimaan yang nantinya dihadiri oleh Inspektur Jenderal dari Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Beberapa calon akademisi terkadang menyerah di tengah karantina lantaran tidak betah dengan kehidupan asrama yang tanpa ponsel serta serangkaian hiburan lainnya. Belum lagi porsi latihan-latihan pembinaan fisik yang dinilai berat, di antaranya lari keliling lapangan setiap harinya, padahal itu semua bertujuan meningkatkan ketahanan tubuh mereka. Selain mengundurkan diri, calon akademisi tidak mustahil dikeluarkan secara paksa oleh para _kyoukan_.

Di awal, Tayuya pun merasa terkekang, apalagi Sasuke yang saat itu memiliki seorang kekasih. Sasuke rela menjadi pembangkang yang menyusup keluar pagar untuk mendatangi telepon publik terdekat. Fasilitas komunikasi umum yang disediakan di akademi hanya boleh digunakan untuk menghubungi orang-orang yang masih memiliki ikatan kerabat, terlebih orang tua. Sayang sekali perjuangannya sia-sia, hubungannya dengan sang kekasih merenggang hingga menyebabkan putus untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pesta pernikahan Hatake Kakashi, yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai Inspektur Polisi Satu, kembali mempertemukan Sasuke dan Tayuya setelah dua tahun lulus dari akademi, menjalani bidang profesi masing-masing tanpa adanya komunikasi. Sasuke di divisi investigasi, sementara Tayuya sidik jari. Tapi Sasuke dan Tayuya memang bukan teman dekat ketika masih menjadi akademisi. Mereka terbagi dalam _kyoujou_ yang berbeda, pun kelas antara calon polisi pria dan wanita dipisahkan, terutama asramanya.

Alergi alkohol menimpa Sasuke berkat kecerobohan Tayuya di resepsi Kakashi dan Shizune, membuat laki-laki yang kala itu berusia 22 tahun tersebut diharuskan opname beberapa hari. Hingga keduanya kembali bersua dalam _goukon_ yang terpaksa mereka hadiri atas desakan kawan-kawan mereka. Acara yang semestinya menjadi klub kencan buta itu entah mengapa hanya menyisakan mereka berdua gara-gara absennya peserta lain. Lalu hidangan jamur misterius yang menyebabkan Sasuke teler lah yang mampu menyatukan mereka berdua. Bersatu dalam artian terhubungnya raga mereka menghadirkan nyawa lain yang kemudian mengumpulkan keduanya dalam satu ikatan yang lebih sah di mata hukum.

Mulanya Tayuya ingin menjadi orang tua tunggal yang bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya kepada Sasuke, bahkan ke orang tuanya. Haruskah berterimakasih kepada Shizune yang membeberkan segalanya kepada Sasuke. Yang kemudian bersama sang suami Kakashi bertindak sebagai makcomblang dalam _omiai_ yang melibatkan orang tua dari kedua belah pihak, hingga Tayuya mati kutu.

Sasuke dan Tayuya menjadi orang tua di usia 23 tahun. Namun karena pertimbangan ini dan itu, Tayuya meminta Sasuke untuk menceraikannya. Saat putra mereka berusia tiga tahunan, Sasuke kembali pada kekasih lamanya, Uzumaki Karin, dan mengukuhkan hubungan dalam pernikahan. Lebih kurang tujuh tahun Sasuke hidup di bawah atap yang sama dengan Karin. Apartemen mereka terasa sepi jika hanya diisi oleh dua kepala, ditambah kesibukan masing-masing; Sasuke selaku detektif yang jarang berada di rumah dan Karin yang berprofesi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Hanya sesekali putra Sasuke dengan Tayuya datang untuk menginap. Sampai keajaiban itu datang di tengah kegersangan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Karin; bayi laki-laki yang lahir di hari yang sama dengan kepergian Karin untuk selamanya.

Usia sang putra kedua hampir dua tahun ketika Tayuya bersedia menerima Sasuke kembali, sekitar dua tahun lalu. Mereka dipersatukan lagi sebagai keluarga meskipun Tayuya terlalu malas untuk mengganti marganya. Di pernikahan pertama karena ia tahu hanya untuk sementara, sedangkan yang sekarang ia terlanjur dikenal sebagai Hokumon Tayuya, enggan memperkenalkan diri ulang sebagai seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Tayuya menggulung lengan panjang kemeja putihnya hingga ke siku. Dasi biru tuanya pun tak luput ia kendurkan sedikit. Rasanya gerah sekali walaupun setelannya hanya berbalut veste tanpa blazer. Ia butuh mandi, tidak cukup jika hanya menggantinya dengan seragam bersih.

Melangkah lebar ke ruangannya, ia berlagak tidak menyadari adanya sosok yang mengekor padanya. Memasuki kantornya dengan tenang, ia membiarkan pria itu mengikutinya. Ia masih tak menghiraukan kehadiran orang lain di ruangannya manakala ia membuka loker pribadinya.

"Periksakan dirimu ke klinik."

"Aku yang lebih mengerti kondisi tubuhku."

Tayuya mengambil handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringat di wajah dan lehernya. Menghindari tatapan galak yang diarahkan padanya, ia menduduki kursi hitamnya yang bersandaran tinggi untuk mengaso.

"Kau sangat tahu kalau ini adalah momen yang paling ku tunggu sejak Senju Kouchou mengangkatku sebagai _buchou_ , yang hanya datang setiap satu semester—enam bulan sekali saja. Jadi aku tidak mau peranku digantikan oleh orang lain, dan—oh ya, terima kasih sekali lagi," ujar Tayuya sarkastis di akhir.

Sasuke mendengus, Tayuya memang kepala batu. Kalau Tayuya tidak sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan meskipun wanita ini berlari 100 putaran di lapangan _outdoor_ yang setara 40 kilometer, seperti yang ia terapkan kepada _trainee_ bimbingannya setiap paginya selama empat tahun ia menjabat sebagai _kyoukan_. Sebagai instruktur akademi, ia tidak lebih senior dari Tayuya.

"Tayu—"

"Aku malas ke klinik akademi, nanti saja aku menemui Shizu-nee." Tayuya mengembalikan _gesture_ tegaknya disertai tatapan serius, "Anda bisa pergi jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Kyoukan."

Tayuya memang senang menguji kesabarannya, "Maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda, Buchou."

Dengan itu Sasuke lekas meninggalkan ruangan Tayuya setelah merendahkan kepalanya singkat.

.

.

.

Malam ini lantai kayu _dojo_ tampak mengilap tanpa _tatami_. Dua pemuda berpakaian biru tua berdiri berhadapan di tengah aula. Dengan siaga saling menatap mata lawan di balik penutup wajah yang berjeruji. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sebatang _shinai_ dengan dua tangan, sama-sama mengacungkannya ke arah lawan.

" _Hajime_!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai, serempak dengan seruan Sasuke yang berdiri di muka aula. Serangan mulai dilancarkan dan terus berbalas diiringi teriakan yang bersahutan. Sosok yang terlihat tambun mengincar _strike_ di bagian kepala lawannya. Pertama mencoba masih dapat ditangkis dan dibalas serangan sang lawan. Pedang bambu terus beradu, menciptakan suara tak-tok yang menimpali teriakan keras mereka yang penuh gairah muda.

Berbeda dengan deretan pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh dengan punggung tegak di pinggiran aula, Sasuke hanya memakai _kendogi_ dan _hakama_ biru tuanya yang tanpa _bogu_ —yang terdiri dari pelindung kepala hingga bagian vital di badannya. Sementara para akademisi yang belum mendapatkan giliran, mengenakan seragam kendo biru tua yang lengkap namun tanpa _men_ —helm yang akan melindungi kepala selama pertarungan.

" _Men_!" Sasuke kembali berseru, "Ukon mundur, Sakon maju."

Pemuda yang terjatuh di lantai segera bangkit sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya setelah membuka helmnya. Batok kepalanya baru saja menjadi korban pukulan, dan ternyata tenaga lawannya tidak ditahan sama sekali hingga membuatnya limbung. Sosok pemenang di tengah aula kembali mengambil kuda-kuda, memandang remeh terhadap lawan barunya yang serupa dengan pemuda sebelumnya.

" _Tsuki_!" Sasuke segera menghampiri sepasang pemuda di tengah aula setelah melihat Sakon kesakitan akibat mendapatkan tusukan di bagian leher, "Dis untuk Jirobo."

Pemuda tambun berambut oranye itu mendesah berat di balik _men_ yang dibukanya, lantas duduk di sisi akademisi lain. Disusul oleh Sakon yang dipersilakan oleh Sasuke, dengan tangan terus mengelus leher.

"Teknik _tsuki_ memerlukan keahlian tinggi serta pengaturan sasaran tusukan yang tepat, dan saya tidak ingat sudah menyatakan persetujuan kepada kalian untuk menggunakannya. Sampai saya memberikan izin, teknik ini akan tetap terlarang!"

Matanya yang segelap malam mengedar ke sekeliling, menyatakan betapa ia tidak suka ditentang. Saat itulah pandangannya menangkap kelebat tubuh tinggi semampai Tayuya di celah pintu _dojo_ yang sedikit terbuka. Lambaian ringan diarahkan kepadanya setelah Tayuya sadar keberadaannya sudah ditemukan.

"Kidomaru! Kimimaro!" Sasuke menyebut nama akademisi yang menggantikan pertarungan di tengah aula. Sebelum menghampiri Tayuya, ia menyerahkan pengawasan terhadap latihan ke asistennya, "Saya masih akan kembali, Juugo Jokyou."

Asisten _kyoukan_ bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut jingganya itu mengangguk hormat. Sepeninggal Sasuke ke luar _dojo_ , Juugo berfokus pada sepasang akademisi yang telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Ada apa, Buchou?"

"Aku sedang tidak profesional, Sasuke. Maaf mengganggumu."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Yang sudah-sudah Tayuya cukup meninggalkan pesan singkat ke ponselnya jika ada urusan pribadi di tengah jam kerja. Tidak biasanya pula Tayuya diam-diam mengintip latihannya di dalam _dojo_. Seharusnya juga sudah memasuki jam pulang Tayuya karena kegiatannya kali ini sekadar tambahan. Dikhususkan untuk para akademisi lama yang belum memenuhi syarat untuk diluluskan, atau sengaja tinggal lebih lama untuk semakin memantapkan diri. Terkadang pun ada calon polisi yang lebih memilih menambah porsi latihan selama akademisi lain memanfaatkan liburan di rumah masing-masing.

"Aku jadi rindu _shinai_ -ku."

Sesaat Tayuya terlupa tujuan utamanya menemui Sasuke. Ia teringat bagaimana dirinya semasa SMA sangat jarang meninggalkan pedang bambunya. Menggunakannya untuk melawan para berandal yang memancing keributan dengannya. Ia adalah _yankee_ yang tergolong sulit dikalahkan dulu. Tawanya nyaris pecah karena terbayang kembali bagaimana Kakashi, polisi yang sedang patroli kala itu, menjewer daun telinganya di tengah tawuran. Membuat geng berandal yang menjadi lawannya seketika tergeming.

Kalau tidak ada Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelasnya di SMA, yang bersedia menjamin kebebasannya, ia pasti sudah digelandang ke pos polisi terdekat untuk ditahan sampai orang tuanya datang sebagai penjamin. Lantaran dirinya juga, laki-laki yang cenderung menghindari konflik itu sempat terjun ke dunia berandal seperti dirinya. Shikamaru berhasil melindunginya yang saat itu terancam _drop out_ menjelang kelulusan.

Pemalas genius itu pula yang memprovokasi ayahnya untuk membakar semua pedang bambunya. Tidak sampai di sana, karena Shikamaru juga yang membuat orang tuanya menggelandangnya secara paksa ke akademi ini. Secara tidak langsung Shikamaru yang telah berjasa mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menonton sambil berdiri, ganti dulu sepatumu." Sasuke dengan cepat mengikuti alur Tayuya, "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarmu mengeluh pegal lantas memintaku memijit kakimu."

"Haknya tidak runcing."

"Tetap saja itu tinggi."

Tayuya belum lama mendapati Sasuke yang seperti ini, yang menunjukkan perhatian padanya secara terang-terangan. Lebih tepatnya semenjak kembali menjadi sepasang suami istri, puncaknya setelah ia mengumumkan kehamilannya yang kala itu menginjak usia dua bulan. Di kehamilan pertama, ia dan Sasuke masih sama-sama muda, di saat saling beradu ego, pun belum terlalu mengenal dengan baik. Di samping senang, diperlakukan Sasuke dengan demikian manis membuatnya deg-degan sekaligus resah.

Apa Sasuke juga memperlakukan Karin dengan sama?

Sasuke dan Karin tujuh tahunan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Sedangkan ia baru merasa benar-benar menikah dengan Sasuke sepanjang dua tahun ini. Belum lagi waktu yang dilewati Sasuke sebagai kekasih Karin, sejak keduanya masih remaja dan menjadi murid di sekolah yang sama. Semakin ia getol menghitung-hitungnya, semakin ia merasa tertinggal. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sebanding dengan Karin, cinta pertama bagi Sasuke. Bahkan setelah Karin tiada pun ia masih saja merasakan kecemburuan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya—apa kau masih lama?"

"Kira-kira satu jam lagi."

"Aku duluan saja kalau begitu." Tayuya mengutarakan maksudnya yang lain, yang sesungguhnya justru menjadi alasan pokoknya meminta waktu sang suami di tengah kesibukan, "Tapi aku akan ke Chiyoda dulu sebelum pulang, sudah janji pada Shizu-nee."

"Hm."

Bagi Tayuya, gumaman Sasuke dapat ditafsirkan sebagai ungkapan yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah." Tayuya berbisik lirih dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Tanpa menunggu respons Sasuke, ia melangkah cepat ke kantornya untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan setelannya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Tayuya mematut dirinya di cermin tinggi loker. Menyisir rambut panjangnya pelan-pelan dengan pikiran melanglang buana, lalu mengikatnya menjadi kunciran rendah di tengkuk. Seragamnya telah berganti dengan kemeja krem lengan panjang yang ia masukkan ke celana panjang ramping yang sewarna iris matanya; cokelat. Namun ia tak kunjung meninggalkan akademi meskipun telah berpamitan kepada Sasuke lebih dari setengah jam lalu.

Setiap Sasuke mengambil jam tambahan, entah bagaimana ia kerap merasa tidak tenteram. Untuk itu ia menunggu lebih lama dan berniat kembali ke tempat latihan Sasuke lebih kurang setengah jam lagi. Ia ingin memastikan apakah hal yang pernah terjadi masih akan terulang kali ini. Duduk di kursi kerjanya, ia melewatkan tiga puluhan menit hanya dengan melamun. Setelah merasa sudah saatnya, ia melangkah dengan harap-harap cemas ke _dojo_.

"Kalian sudah berlatih keras."

"Saara Sensei memang yang terbaik~!"

"Hanya _snack_ , kok. Karena soda dan alkohol dilarang, aku tidak membawakan minuman apapun untuk kalian. Bersantai dan bersenang-senanglah malam ini."

" _Arigatou_ , Sensei~!"

Perempuan langsing berjas putih itu memang senang memanjakan para akademisi, terutama yang masih berlatih hingga petang. Sesekali Saara akan membawakan sekeranjang makanan ringan seusai latihan dan selalu tersenyum ramah, seperti saat ini. Dokter baru di klinik akademi, menawan dan masih muda.

Rambut panjang Saara yang berwarna merah selalu mengingatkannya pada Karin. Ia khawatir Sasuke akan beranggapan sama seperti dirinya. Apalagi Saara juga seorang dokter seperti Karin. Kira-kira apa yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika melihat Saara yang berambut merah mengenakan jas putih layaknya Karin.

Merupakan penyebab kegelisahannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Sasuke mendapatkan uluran sebungkus jajanan. Sasuke semestinya tidak menyukai kudapan manis, namun bungkusan itu tetap diterima dengan baik. Melihat keduanya berdiri bersama dan saling berhadapan seperti itu sanggup menggelitik kecemburuannya. Anehnya, pada saat yang sama ia mengakui keharmonisan mereka.

Saara yang manis akan sesuai jika menyandingi Sasuke, seharusnya memang bukan wanita keras seperti dirinya. Mereka dapat menjadi partner yang hebat, antara _kyoukan_ yang dikagumi banyak akademisi dan sang dokter yang sangat dicintai. Namun tetap saja hatinya masih mengotot untuk tak lagi melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Dilema melandanya.

.

.

.

"Lihat, dia masih sangat mungil, tapi dia betul-betul sehat, Tayu—detak jantungnya keras sekali."

Hatake Shizune mengakhiri perhatiannya pada layar USG karena Tayuya tak kunjung membalas. Helaan napasnya sebagai reaksi atas sikap Tayuya yang tak biasa. Istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak termenung dengan pandangan lurus ke langit-langit. Bahkan pergerakannya belum membuyarkan lamunan Tayuya.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

Tayuya sedikit terperanjat merasakan tepukan ringan di lengannya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya bingung.

Shizune tersenyum maklum dan menunjuk kembali ke layar agar Tayuya tahu apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan. Agaknya pertanyaannya—yang tidak ditangkap Tayuya itu—tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi.

Usai Shizune mendapatkan hasil cetak USG, Tayuya membetulkan celananya di bawah selimut tipis yang menutupinya sebatas paha. Memasukkan kemejanya kembali sebelum mengaitkan kancing celananya.

Baru sepuluh minggu, dan perutnya mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Padahal di kehamilan pertamanya dulu belum kelihatan menonjol di usia lima bulan sekalipun. Atau mungkin karena perutnya yang tanpa lemak, yang membuat kandungannya cepat menyembul.

Ia tidak serta-merta bangun setelahnya, mendudukkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Terkadang ia masih mudah pening jika memaksa lekas duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Ditambah mual-mual yang hampir sepanjang waktu, tetapi ia mampu menyamarkannya dengan baik.

"Tadi Sasuke menghubungiku untuk memastikan apakah kau benar-benar datang menemuiku."

"Dia tidak percaya padaku, ya."

"Yang benar dia mengkhawatirkan kalian."

"Iyakah?" gumam Tayuya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah sejauh ini kau masih meragukannya?"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya."

Tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Tayuya, Shizune bermaksud beralih topik tanpa menyinggung tentang Sasuke, sayangnya ia belum juga menemukannya.

"Jika Sasuke menelepon sejak sejam yang lalu, berarti kau tidak langsung kemari setelah pulang kerja? Aku jadi sedikit berbohong—tadi ku bilang kau sudah di sini."

"Neesan harusnya jujur saja."

Tayuya memasang sepatu hak tingginya yang tumpul, namun belum kelihatan akan segera bangkit dari ranjang. Badan dan kakinya mulai terasa pegal, ia butuh tidur secepatnya. Dilihatnya arloji di tangan kirinya, hampir pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke pasti sudah tiba di rumah. Padahal semestinya ia yang sampai di rumah lebih dulu. Ia jadi kehilangan nyali untuk sekadar merogoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa aku salah langkah, Neesan?"

"Apa yang kau sesali?" Shizune membawa kursinya untuk lebih dekat ke Tayuya. Ia bisa santai karena tidak ada lagi pasien yang lain. Untuk janjinya pada Tayuya lah ia masih di rumah sakit di jam pulangnya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama, pasti sekarang Sasuke dapat bersatu dengan pengganti Karin yang lebih tepat."

"Menunggumu selama dua tahun belum cukupkah untuk membuktikan kesungguhan Sasuke? Aku tidak percaya ada wanita lain."

Tayuya pun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika melihat dokter berambut merah itu. Tetapi karenanya ia mengecap kembali rasa cemburu terhadap kenangan yang dimiliki Sasuke bersama Karin.

"Dia menikahiku lagi karena ingin menjalankan wasiat Karin, dia ingin istrinya pergi dengan tenang, dan juga demi putra tunggalnya bersama Karin. Dia bahkan menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa bersama Karin."

Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke jika ia menyerah pada kecemburuannya, namun di saat yang sama ia lebih takut jika kecemasannya terbukti. Ia ingin melindungi hatinya, tak mau terlalu jatuh cinta, agar apapun yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar menghancurkannya, tapi di waktu yang sama ia pun ingin semakin mencintai Sasuke hingga pria itu hanya melihatnya seorang tanpa ada celah untuk yang lain. Ia tak ingin melepas Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun ada sisi dirinya yang bermaksud mengulang kebodohannya di masa lalu. Ia masih saja berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh menaruh rasa padanya, hingga tidak mustahil jika pria itu meninggalkannya demi perempuan lainnya.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya—apa aku baginya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun anggapannya tentangku, tidak dapat menyangkal kenyataan kalau aku hanya pengganti Karin. Dia dulu bahkan rela melepas kariernya yang gemilang di kepolisian hanya demi Karin, agar dia bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk Karin. Jadi di mana tempatku, di sudut hatinya yang mana dia meletakkanku—atau malah tidak pernah ada?"

Detektif Inspektur, reserse senior Tokyo MPD, divisi investigasi satu. Bahkan gelar detektif baru Sasuke dapatkan setelah menyandang pangkat inspektur selama dua tahun. Senior Inspektur Polisi, satu atau dua langkah lagi untuk menjadi Superintenden. Namun Sasuke melepaskannya begitu saja demi Karin. Sasuke pun rela menjadi karyawan biasa, sampai Kakashi mengirimnya ke akademi sebagai instruktur.

"Aku jadi merasa gampangan, Neesan. Sepertinya memang lebih tepat jika saat itu aku tidak usah pikir panjang untuk menikah dengan Shikamaru setelah dia melamarku. Waktu itu Karin masih ada, dan jika tahu aku sudah bahagia bersama pria lain, dia tidak mungkin berpesan agar aku kembali pada Sasuke."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai Shikamaru seperti kau mencintai Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke kembali pada Karin karena menuruti harapanmu, Tayu. Kalau dulu kau bertahan, aku yakin kau akan jadi satu-satunya. Saat itulah kau sudah salah langkah, tapi kau tidak mendengar kami, kau hanya mau mendengar egomu."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan suka, mana bisa aku egois dengan tidak melepasnya."

"Ku pikir dia bukan pria yang mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya dari tindakannya padamu?"

Mati rasa jika Tayuya tidak mampu merasakannya, namun ia takut saat itu hanya sangkaannya semata. Lantaran rasa sukanya yang terlalu besar, ia tidak mau menganggap Sasuke juga membalas perasaannya, jika sebenarnya tidak benar adanya. Terkadang ia juga butuh kepastian melalui kata-kata agar ia tidak mengira bahwa itu hanya ilusi—sesuatu yang menjadi angan-angannya, padahal sejatinya kepalsuan. Ia pun khawatir masih belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dengan sekadar perhatian yang berlandas tanggung jawab. Dan mengapa ia masih saja mencintai Sasuke setelah pria itu pernah bersama yang lain.

"Kau sungguh menyesal menerimanya kembali? Apa itu artinya kau juga menyesali kehadiran bayi kalian yang kini kau kandung? Ke mana perginya Tayuya yang girang dua minggu lalu."

Tayuya tersenyum hambar, "Kalau saja aku tidak buru-buru memberitahu Sasuke dan keluarga besar kami, mungkin aku bisa—"

Shizune menepuk pipi Tayuya dengan cukup keras, "Kau melantur— _mood_ -mu sedang tidak keruan. Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang? Jika sudah, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan jangan mampir lagi, dari tadi isi tasmu bergetar terus."

Tayuya berterima kasih disertai bungkukan dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Shizune. Karenanya Shizune mengulur kepulangan, jadi sudah sepatutnya ia tidak membuang waktu Shizune lebih lama.

"Sakit apa kau?"

Tayuya mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk sembari dipijitnya pelan sepanjang koridor dari ruangan Shizune. Suara berat dan terkesan malas-malasan itu sangat dikenalnya. Tetapi ia tidak yakin pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Ia melihat ke kanan lalu ke kiri sebelum ia terlanjur malu dianggap besar kepala. Dan ternyata dirinya saja yang sedang menunggu lift.

"Aku bicara padamu, Nyonya Hokumon."

"Apa aku harus sakit setiap kali mendatangi rumah sakit?" Tayuya menggerutu sembari memasuki lift yang pintunya ditahan oleh Shikamaru untuknya. Jika Shikamaru sudah pulang berarti sekarang jam sembilan malam atau lebih, dan ia belum juga membuka ponselnya.

"Kau kan mantan preman yang sakit-sakitan."

Tayuya mendecak sebal. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak ikatan rambut bak nanas itu. Benar kata Shizune, _mood_ -nya sedang tidak menentu. Padahal ia tahu itu hanya gurauan.

"Berandal tidak sama dengan preman, dasar—"

"Kali ini apa?" potong Shikamaru, "Kalau bisa cari julukan baru, selain—ketua kelas rambut nanas, rusa ceking bau pesing, nanas pemalas, ijuk busuk, tikus sialan bau sampah, cecurut tak berguna—"

Tayuya nyaris ternganga. Di samping jenius, ternyata pria ini punya ingatan kuat. Itu semua buah dari mulut berbisanya semasa remaja dulu, saat ia masih memberandal di SMA, dan Shikamaru teman sekelasnya.

"Aku dari Shizu-nee." Tayuya sedang malas berbasa-basi.

"Maksudmu, Shizune Sensei?"

"Hm." Tayuya yakin otak encer Shikamaru mampu mencerna dengan tangkas, "Sudah terlalu tua, ya? Anak sulungku saja mau 15 tahun, dan sekarang sudah satu SMA."

Meski demikian, ia belum dewasa sepenuhnya. Ia merasa sangat kekanakan, apalagi seharian ini. Ia malu pada usianya. Dan ia tidak bisa menjadikan _moodswing_ akibat kehamilannya sebagai kambing hitam.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Mendapati Shikamaru tidak merespons, membuat Tayuya kurang nyaman, "Ku kira akan segera mendapat undangan pernikahanmu setelah kau mengenalkan Nona Haruno waktu itu."

"Tidak harus buru-buru, kan."

Tayuya terkekeh pelan. Padahal ketika melamarnya di usianya yang sudah 33 tahun—saat pertama kali ia bertemu kembali dengan Shikamaru setelah kelulusan SMA, di rumah sakit ini, saat ia harus opname karena demam berdarah—Shikamaru mengajaknya lekas menikah, kalau bisa sebelum usianya 35 tahun.

"Dia masih muda," imbuh Shikamaru seakan mampu membaca pikiran Tayuya hanya dari kekehannya.

"Kau keburu jadi kakek-kakek, dan saat itu dia akan mencari daun muda." Tayuya mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Mendokusai_." Shikamaru berdengus, "Terlalu merepotkan memikirkan masa depan yang belum pasti."

.

.

.

Shikamaru enggan membangunkan Tayuya yang tampak pulas di jok penumpang mobilnya. Berlagak tak mendengar getaran nyaris tanpa jeda yang berasal dari dalam tas Tayuya, ia malah memberhentikan mobilnya di _rest area_ tol. Melanjutkan perjalanan pun ia belum tahu tempat tinggal Tayuya yang baru.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang agak kaku, pandangannya sulit teralih dari wanita di sebelahnya. Tapak tangannya bergerak lambat-lambat menyingkap poni miring Tayuya agar ia dapat memandang wajah damainya dengan lebih jelas. Tayuya yang biasanya garang pun ternyata bisa terlihat semanis ini.

Telapak tangannya lekas berpindah ke mukanya sendiri dan mengusapnya dengan kasar tatkala muncul sepintas keinginan untuk mengecup bibir Tayuya. Bagaikan terjebak di tubuh remaja kasmaran, ia jadi kehilangan sikap tenangnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menunggui Tayuya yang sedang terlelap terbukti berefek buruk, sungguh menguji keteguhan batinnya.

.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam Tayuya berhasil tiba di rumahnya. Rupanya Sasuke belum tidur dan menyambut kepulangannya dengan muka masam. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kekesalan Sasuke, badannya terasa tidak sehat. Ia butuh wastafel segera.

"Kencanmu menyenangkan?"

Sepertinya tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Sasuke bagaimana ia bisa menumpang di mobil Shikamaru. Ia sudah menyetop taksi dan hampir duduk ketika Shikamaru menawarkannya tumpangan. Jika biasanya ia pantang diperintah, tadi ia menurut begitu saja saat Shikamaru memintanya masuk ke mobil hitamnya.

Entah saking lelahnya atau cara menyetir Shikamaru yang terlampau santai, ia jadi keenakan tidur bak dibius total sebelum mengatakan alamat barunya. Begitu terbangun ia hampir terlonjak menemukan jarum jamnya nyaris membentuk garis vertikal.

"… Ya."

Berarti kecemasannya sia-sia. Percuma Sasuke tetap terjaga hanya untuk memastikan Tayuya baik-baik saja. Tidak satu pun pesan atau panggilannya direspons, dan nyatanya Tayuya sedang bersama pria lain.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya saat Tayuya muntah-muntah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mematikan penerangan di kamarnya, tidak memedulikan Tayuya yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika ia merasakan Tayuya bergabung di tempat tidur dengan membawa aroma gel pereda pegal, ia miring memberikan punggungnya untuk sang istri.

.

.

.

"Sekolah barumu lebih dekat kalau dijangkau dari apartemen. Apa kau ingin ditemani tinggal di sana, Zen?"

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli sebidang rumah berlantai dua di Chofu-shi ini, ia memang lebih mempertimbangkan jarak dengan Akademi Kepolisian Nasional dan sekolah lama putra mereka. Bagusnya rumah baru mereka juga cukup dekat dengan kediaman orang tua Tayuya. Tetapi setelah si sulung Zen mengawali masa SMA di Tokyo Metropolitan Hibiya High School yang ada di Nagato-cho, Chiyoda-ku, ternyata lebih mudah dicapai jika tinggal di apartemen mereka yang berdiri di pinggiran Chuo-ku.

Mungkin niat Tayuya terdengar mulia di telinga lugu sang putra. Tetapi bagi Sasuke yang masih terbawa kekesalan tadi malam, Tayuya justru tengah mengail pertengkaran dengannya. Ia menggigit roti isinya dengan geram, memaksa sarapannya untuk tetap masuk walaupun ia tengah kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Mama kerjanya jauh kalau dari apartemen, kecuali Mama kembali ke kepolisian bukan di akademi."

Sekali waktu Tayuya memang cukup berjalan kaki jika pergi dari apartemen pemberian Sasuke ke kantornya yang berada di Kagumigaseki, Chiyoda-ku. Sedangkan dari hunian barunya, tidak sampai setengah jam ia bisa sampai ke akademi yang ada di Asahi-cho, Fuchu-shi, dengan menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Tidak masalah, Zen."

"Yang penting juga dekat dengan tempat kerja ex-calon-Papa."

Sasuke bahkan terlihat tidak sudi untuk membalas tatapan nanar Tayuya selepas ia mengutarakan unek-uneknya. Tanpa diperjelas pun ia mengerti maksud Tayuya. Tinggal di apartemen hanya bersama Zen tidak ada bedanya dengan memintanya pisah ranjang. Jika teringat semalam, ia tidak heran jika Tayuya mengusulkannya. Rumah sakit tempat Shikamaru bekerja berada di Nagato-cho juga. Ditambah jadwal Tayuya bertemu Shizune yang memungkinkan bagi istrinya bersua juga dengan sang mantan tunangan.

"Aku jijik padamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Tayuya mendesis tajam. Jika mengingat bagaimana ia tidak hanya berbagi hati dengan wanita lain, adakalanya ia memang merasakannya.

Sasuke menunjukkan senyum miring yang janggal, "Bersyukurlah kau tidak akan melihatku lagi nanti."

Tayuya terbeliak. Dalam sekejap dadanya bergemuruh takut. Ia tak ingin mengakui betapa lemahnya hatinya, namun ia tidak mau jika Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Mulai hari ini ada pelatihan di gunung, dua hari satu malam. Anda lupa, Buchou?"

Penjernihan yang dilakukan Sasuke belum mampu untuk menenangkan Tayuya. Ia mendadak ketakutan dan teramat menyesal dengan ucapannya yang keji. Andai saja ia dapat menariknya kembali, ia harap Sasuke tak akan pernah mendengarnya. Tetapi sama halnya dengan waktu, ucapan mustahil ditelan lagi.

"Kalau kalian ingin ribut, cari tempat lain. Jangan mengganggu makanku, dan jangan merusak memori Kenshi."

Sasuke mini itu berucap dingin, namun tidak mampu menutupi kesedihannya melihat kedua orang tuanya beradu mulut untuk pertama kali di depannya. Selama ini ia hanya tahu kalau mereka baik-baik saja dan selalu tampil mesra. Buru-buru ia meninggalkan meja makan dengan menggendong adik laki-lakinya yang baru masuk TK. Setelah pamit seadanya, ia menyisakan keduanya yang saling bungkam.

.

.

.

"Walaupun sekarang masih musim semi, kalian sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terjadinya hujan?"

" _HAI_!"

Tayuya melakukan pemanasan kecil dengan peregangan badan sederhana selama para akademisi mulai berdatangan ke bus yang akan mengangkut mereka ke gunung. Dari yang membawa tiang bendera, sampai yang bergotong royong menggotong perlengkapan ekstra yang akan mereka butuhkan nantinya.

Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian mendaki yang lengkap dengan jaket, juga ransel gunung di punggungnya, sama halnya dengan setelan para pemuda tersebut.

Mereka adalah gabungan akademisi yang tinggal kelas dari beberapa _kyoujou_ lama yang diserahkan kepada Sasuke. Berada dalam bimbingan Sasuke sebelum akademisi baru melalui upacara penerimaan. Yang belakangan menyita waktu Sasuke dengan kelas-kelas tambahan yang cukup meresahkan Tayuya.

"Ini bukanlah darmawisata. Camkan itu selama kalian mendaki Hakkoda-san."

"Hakkoda-san? Nama orang?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Seperti judul film lawas."

Tayuya mendengus kesal mendengar kasak-kusuk para calon polisi pria tersebut. Ia tidak bisa percaya kalau mereka bahkan belum tahu perihal medan yang akan mereka datangi. Memangnya apa saja yang telah diajarkan oleh instruktur Uchiha Sasuke sampai hal sederhana seperti ini bisa luput. Dasar _kyoukan_ tidak becus. Haruskah ia mengadukannya pada sang kepala akademi agar memecat pria itu secepatnya.

"Yang dimaksud oleh Hokumon Buchou adalah Hakkoda-sankei."

"OH~!"

Akhirnya mereka mengerti setelah sang _kyoukan_ bergabung bersama mereka dan meralatnya, walaupun penyebutan Tayuya sebenarnya juga tidak keliru.

Tayuya mendecih samar, namun tetap teguh pendirian, "Hakkoda-san adalah pegunungan vulkanik yang terletak di sebelah selatan kota Aomori di Prefektur Aomori. Dari Tokyo, berarti kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke utara. Berdasar pengalaman, akan tiba setelah delapan sampai sembilan jam perjalanan."

Mendapati mereka menyimaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia pun menambahkan, "Sebelum Perang Rusia-Jepang, tepatnya tanggal 23 Januari 1902, sekelompok prajurit dari Tentara Kekaisaran Jepang berbaris melintasi Hakkoda-san dalam badai salju hebat untuk melakukan perjalanan ke mata air panas Tashiro yang ada di Hakkoda-san. Pada akhirnya mereka hilang. Menurut catatan, 199 dari 210 orang dinyatakan meninggal. Insiden ini menjadi bencana terbesar di dunia dalam sejarah pendakian gunung."

"Menakutkan…."

"Kita bisa meneladani peristiwa tersebut dari sisi pengingat untuk lebih berhati-hati. Aku yakin kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan agar tidak berakhir sama seperti mereka. Sekarang bersiaplah!"

" _HAI_!"

Sasuke menahan lengan Tayuya tatkala sang _buchou_ bersiap menaiki bus menyusul pada akademisinya yang seluruhnya adalah laki-laki, "Sebaiknya Anda tetap tinggal, Hokumon Buchou."

"Saya sudah terbiasa memimpin pelatihan gunung, Uchiha Kyoukan. Bahkan sebelum Anda bergabung di akademi ini, saya membimbing lebih dari satu kelas setiap tahunnya. Setelah menjadi _buchou_ , berarti saya akan menjadi pengawas untuk semua kelas."

Sasuke tahu, dan itu sebelum Tayuya hamil. Ia tidak meragukan ketahanan Tayuya, tetapi jika sekarang beda cerita. Wanita ini memang gemar mengujinya.

"Barangkali akan berbahaya untuk sekarang."

"Saya sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Tayuya menunjuk ransel besarnya yang penuh. Sesaat ia melihat kilat marah Sasuke disertai katupan rahang yang mengeras. Ia malah bersorak dalam hati, puas.

"Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang berat untuk seorang wanita."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Uchiha Kyoukan." Tayuya masih bersikeras, tak sedikitpun gentar menemui tatapan menusuk Sasuke, "Selama ini saya menjalankan tugas dengan lebih baik dibandingkan polisi laki-laki kebanyakan. Anda tinggal menganggap saya sebagai seorang pria juga."

"Itu mustahil, Buchou. Saya hanya bisa melihat Anda sebagai seorang wanita." Sasuke membalas dengan tegas, "Izinkan saya untuk jujur—perempuan hanya akan menjadi penghambat dalam pelatihan kali ini."

Tayuya terperangah. Ia terpancang di tempat, sementara Sasuke memasuki bus dengan santainya. Pun Juugo selaku asisten _kyoukan_ sempat memandang ngeri ke arahnya sebelum mengekor sang instruktur.

" _Ano_ ... kami pamit, Buchou." Juugo yang biasanya tampil tenang pun kini minta diri dengan takut-takut.

Bahkan setelah bus melaju menyisakan dirinya seorang di pelataran akademi, Tayuya masih mematung linglung dengan hati mendongkol, "Penghambat—?!"

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum membaca pesan dari Tayuya;

 _Jangan mati di sana!  
Aku akan membalasmu, awas kau!_

Tetapi perlahan sudut bibirnya menukik turun mengingat Tayuya akan lebih leluasa bersama Shikamaru jikalau ia berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Memang mereka berdua yang semestinya bersatu dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kangen banget sama **SasuTayu** ~ terutama Sasuke, saya rindu nistain (?)

Entah apa ini, niatnya nulis sedikit kok jadi panjang dan gak ada juntrungannya, au ah, sumber inspirasinya masih sama **^/_\^**

 **[20160517]**


	2. Nasib

Tayuya selalu mengawali pagi harinya di akhir pekan dengan joging di sekitar kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Bedanya kali ini ia melakukannya seorang diri. Biasanya ada Sasuke yang tak ingin ketinggalan darinya. Sedangkan putra sulungnya memilih untuk menjaga sang adik di rumah.

Kalau latihan di gunung bisa rampung sesuai rencana, kira-kira nanti malam Sasuke baru pulang. Ia rindu, namun ia tidak sudi mengaku. Bisa-bisa Sasuke besar hati, padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk membalas sang suami. Seenaknya saja mengatainya sebagai penghambat, padahal dirinya adalah bos apabila di akademi.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kets terhenti mendadak menciptakan decit pelan. Ia mengawasi sekitar dengan penuh waspada saat merasa seperti tengah diperhatikan. Seolah ada sosok yang sedang menguntitnya dan memantau setiap gerak-geriknya. Dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon di balik punggungnya pun sanggup menjadikannya berwaswas. Berbalik cepat, ia hanya disambut daun kering yang tersapu angin.

Yakin tidak menemukan siapapun, mata cokelatnya yang awas berhenti mengedar. Barangkali hanya perasaannya saja. Ia pun melanjutkan lari pelannya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Jalanan masih sepi, belum tampak aktivitas dari warga sekitar lantaran tadi ia berangkat pagi-pagi benar. Dengan begini ia bisa lebih cepat menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua jagoannya. Jika berteman Sasuke di pekan-pekan yang telah lalu, ia malah kerap diajak berjalan santai hingga tak jarang terlambat memasak untuk mereka.

Sembari lari-lari kecil ia menarik napas dengan rakus, menghirup udara segar yang terasa begitu melegakan rongga dadanya. Bulan ini pohon-pohon sakura jenis _someiyoshino_ di sepanjang jalan menuju kediamannya kembali menghijau. Tak lagi menjatuhkan _petal_ sakura yang merah muda. Ia jadi terpikir akan satu hal; jika benar kecepatan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura adalah lima sentimeter per detik, berapa mil ia tertinggal dari seorang Karin. Ia lantas mengeplak kepalanya sendiri, mengusir sentimentalnya.

"Mama joging atau sprint?"

"Secepat itu kah, Zen?" balas Tayuya atas sambutan si sulung tatkala ia baru memasuki dapur lewat pintu yang terhubung ke halaman samping, "Biasanya papamu yang mengajak lambat."

"Terkirim."

"Apanya?" Tayuya mendelik mendapati Zen sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel hitamnya.

"Laporan rekor lari Kepala Departemen Hokumon pagi ini—kepada Inspektur Detektif Uchiha."

Tayuya mencebik lantaran putranya mengkhianatinya dengan lebih memihak sang ayah. Padahal ia sudah berusaha pelan, sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri karena ia tidak terlupa akan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia meneguk air hangat sebelum mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang hendak dimasaknya.

"Tumben Kenshi belum bangun, Zen?"

"Mungkin belum haus, Ma," sahut Zen seadanya.

Zen yang kini menempati meja makan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya tatkala mendengar ibunya seakan hendak muntah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun terus ditahan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengiris bawangnya. Tidak sampai hati, ia lekas mengabaikan _game_ dan mengambil alih pisau dapur yang dipegang ibunya.

"Mama tanak nasi saja."

Tayuya langsung menurut tanpa protes seperti biasa. Ia tidak suka dipandang lemah, bahkan bila itu didapatkannya dari keluarganya. Tetapi untuk saat ini ia malah merasa terbantu. Ia melakukan saran Zen, kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Ma, sudah selesai. Akan dimasak apa?" Zen menegakkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut sewarna Sasuke, "Ma?"

Zen memanggil ibunya dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari wanita yang menunduk berbantal lengan di meja itu, ia membuang napasnya banyak-banyak. Rupanya ibunya tertidur, dan ia hanya terpikir membuat _omurice_ untuk sarapan hari ini.

.

.

.

Tayuya menyiapkan dua setel seragam resmi untuk dikenakan esok hari, miliknya dan Sasuke. Masih dominan biru tua, dilengkapi blazer beserta atribut lainnya, seperti lencana dan penutup kepala. Di loker akademi tentu masih ada cadangan seragam bersih lengkap, yang senantiasa rutin dicucikan oleh benatu yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi para instruktur dan jajaran lain di atasnya. Sehingga tidak perlu mengenakan seragam dari rumah ketika berangkat untuk mengajar.

Namun besok istimewa baginya, hari saat upacara penerimaan akademisi baru diadakan, momen yang selalu ingin ia hadiri selain hari kelulusan. Telapak tangannya meraba seragam Sasuke yang tergantung rapi, terasa licin tanpa kusut setelah ia setrika. Ia tidak pernah bosan melihat Sasuke mengenakan seragam kepolisian yang komplet beserta topi, walaupun tidak lagi menyandang tanda kepangkatan, sama rata dengan para instruktur lainnya. Malahan ia telah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali dirinya menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbalut seragam baru dari akademi.

Terkadang ia pun bertanya-tanya, kapankah Sasuke mulai memandang ke arahnya—menyadari eksistensinya? Apakah Sasuke tahu bahwa ia adalah akademisi yang kala itu menjadi perwakilan untuk menerima surat pengangkatan dari kepala akademisi—yang naik ke atas panggung yang juga ditempati oleh inspektur jenderal dari Tokyo MPD? Atau setidaknya Sasuke masih ingatkah akan hari itu? Hari yang seakan terus mengundangnya agar hadir ke tempat yang sama dalam setiap periode, yang tanpa sadar telah mengikatnya begitu kuat dengan akademi hingga ia berani memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu instruktur. Bahkan sanggup berdedikasi sampai hari ini.

Saat itu ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya yang terpilih karena seingatnya ia hanyalah pembuat onar semasa SMA. Meskipun prestasi akademisnya cukup membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa belum pernah memberi prestasi terhadap negara. Ia hanya terbaik nilai tes masuknya. Akan berbeda dengan kelulusan yang mempertimbangkan keseluruhan hasil selama enam bulan.

"Jadi yang tadi pagi itu balasan untukku?"

Bisikan itu datang bersama dekapan dari belakang di bahunya. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari punggungnya. Sasuke membawa lengan lainnya untuk mengeratkan rengkuhan padanya, sembari mencuri kesempatan untuk saling menempelkan pipi.

"Kau datang seperti ninja, aku hampir mengambil kuda-kuda."

"Jangan mengajari anakku berkata dusta."

Tayuya tergelak pelan, "Untungnya si bungsu belum bisa dengar, Papa."

Menguap sudah segenap kekesalannya. Ia memang tak pernah jemu menggoda Sasuke, apalagi hanya dengan memberi panggilan papa sudah mampu melonggarkan pelukan erat di bahunya. Berkatnya juga Kenshi sang putra kedua menyapa Sasuke dengan sebutan yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke pernah berujar bahwa panggilan itu terlalu menggelikan, padahal menurutnya terdengar lucu ketika diucapkan oleh anak-anak. Ia saja masih memanggil ayahnya dengan sapaan tersebut hingga kini usianya menjelang kepala empat. Ia pun berbalik untuk membalas dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau langsung tidur," pinta Tayuya dengan kedua lengan terkalung di leher Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang? Besok kita harus bersiap lebih lama."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh lampai Tayuya dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Ia bermaksud mandi air hangat sebelum tidur, tetapi tertahan tangan yang mencengkeram jaketnya.

"Aku harus mandi jika kau tidak ingin mual."

"Kau masih wangi, Sayang." Tayuya menarik Sasuke agar merebah miring menghadap dirinya.

"Serius, Tayu. Aku terakhir mandi tadi pagi."

Tetapi Tayuya tidak ambil peduli. Ia memeluk Sasuke kuat-kuat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kayu-kayuan yang sangat dirindukannya. Kendati hanya terpisah dua hari dan semalam saja tidak tidur sekamar. Kepalanya merebah nyaman di dada sang suami ketika ia mulai bersuara kembali.

"Aku telah merenungkan banyak hal, tentang kecemburuanku, juga tingkah laku kekanakanku."

Sasuke sudah kehilangan minat untuk ke kamar mandi ketika Tayuya meraih telapak tangannya untuk digenggam. Saling menautkan jemari melalui sela-selanya lantas Tayuya mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dalam pekerjaan ia dituntut untuk patuh pada Tayuya yang memegang jabatan lebih tinggi darinya. Tetapi di rumah sang istri tidak lupa diri, tetap tunduk kepadanya selaku suami. Meski sekali waktu masih membangkang, Tayuya tidak lama untuk menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku untuk hati dan pikiranku yang busuk—selalu maaf, untuk mulutku yang buruk."

Bibir tipis Tayuya tersenyum simpul ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke yang menularinya ketenangan. Sasuke mengikis jarak untuk menjangkau bibirnya tanpa melepas tautan tangannya—yang justru mengerat lantaran Sasuke memperdalam ciuman. Memang seperti inilah yang benar, saat ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepasnya. Kalaupun Sasuke tertarik dengan wanita yang mungkin lebih muda darinya, ia harus membuat Sasuke kembali hanya melihatnya seorang. Sebab, ia yakin hanya dirinya satu-satunya wanita yang paling mengenal Sasuke selain sang ibu, yang bisa menerima Sasuke sebagaimana adanya.

"Ayo ceritakan apa saja kegiatanmu sejak kemarin. Nanti aku tukar dengan hasil USG kemarin."

"Aku sudah tahu dari Shizune-san."

Tayuya mengerang, "Kau curang."

Sasuke seperti tidak rela tatkala Tayuya sedikit memberi jarak dengan melemaskan pelukannya.

"Sebatas _pillow talk_ yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang sempat kaupikirkan?"

Tayuya terkikik geli karena tahu pikiran sang suami sedang tidak bersih. Memang adakalanya isi otak Sasuke tidak jauh dari kunci paha. Dan ia harus bertanggung jawab telah mengundangnya.

"Kita bisa menundanya." Kini Sasuke yang melingkarkan lengan di pinggang ramping Tayuya, "Tidurlah selagi aku mendongeng untukmu."

Sembari memejamkan mata, Tayuya kian menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke. Bersyukur mendapati Sasuke yang semakin pengertian.

.

.

.

Tayuya berdiri tegak di pelataran akademi sejak pukul delapan tepat. Berbalut seragam lengkap; rok sepan selutut serta blazer biru dongker yang melapisi kemeja putih berdasi gelap. Rambut merah jambunya yang sepinggang dibuat gelungan formal dengan poni miring yang tertata rapi.

Lima pria separuh baya berbanjar sigap di balik punggungnya, para pimpinan tertinggi di bawah Kepala Akademi yang tergolong masih dibawahinya. Mobil hitam mewah dari Kepolisian Pusat berhenti di depan Tayuya, lantas seorang pria bergerak tangkas membukakan pintu penumpang. Pria tinggi berambut perak yang keluar kemudian, berlapis seragam yang senada dengan mereka.

"Beri hormat kepada Inspektur Jenderal!" Tayuya mengomando, lalu membungkuk 45 derajat serentak dengan lima pria di belakangnya.

Tayuya berjalan sedikit di belakang ketika menyertai sang inspektur jenderal ke ruangan kepala akademi sebelum menuju auditorium. Sementara pria lainnya tetap mengekor padanya. Ia terus menjaga langkahnya agar tidak menyamai atau mendahului pria berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, namun sang inspektur malah sengaja melambat demi menyejajarkan posisi dengannya.

"Satu-satunya wanita dalam jajaran pimpinan, juga membawahi banyak pria yang lebih berumur. Sekarang kau sudah merasa keren, Bocah?"

"Tidak—sebelum aku bisa menduduki kepalamu, Pak Tua," balas Tayuya dengan suara yang tidak kalah pelan. Namun tak sedikit pun ia gentar karena acap kali dibuat jengkel oleh pria ini.

"Mengidammu ekstrem sekali, Nak." Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu terkekeh pelan, "Dan aku baru tahu kalau yang mereka maksud _iron woman_ tidak ada bedanya dengan preman."

Tayuya mendesis, buah dari kedongkolannya. Dari dulu orang ini senang sekali menyebutnya preman. Bahkan baru-baru ini Shikamaru juga memanggilnya demikian. Apa ia terlalu sangar?

.

.

.

Irama musik tegas dari _band_ akademi menjadi pembuka upacara penerimaan para akademisi baru di auditorium. Inspektur Jenderal Polisi menduduki sisi kiri panggung bersama tiga petinggi dari Kepolisian Metropolitan. Sementara sepuluh kursi di sisi kanan, salah satunya ditempati oleh Tayuya di deretan depan. Sesuai perkataan Kakashi, ia adalah wanita satu-satunya yang duduk di atas panggung. Lalu kepala akademi yang bermarga Senju berdiri di podium tengah panggung.

Deretan kursi di hadapan panggung diduduki oleh semua calon akademisi yang didampingi oleh _kyoukan_ dan _jokyou_. Tampak Sasuke yang berdampingan dengan Juugo, lalu deretan selanjutnya ditempati oleh para calon bimbingannya. Sedangkan bangku undakan di bagian paling belakang auditorium biasa diisi oleh pihak keluarga atau umum yang diperbolehkan menghadiri upacara.

"Penyerahan Surat Angkatan!" Suara menggelegar _master of ceremony_ dari sisi depan panggung mengganti keheningan seusai permainan _band_ yang membahana, "Mewakili 150 akademisi dari Akademi Kepolisian Nasional—Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

" _HAI_!"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera berdiri tegak dari duduknya. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dari barisan paling depan dengan _kyoukan_ wanita di sisinya. Langkah tegap bersama topi yang didekapnya di pinggang, ia melewati jajaran rekan seangkatannya, lantas berdiri diam di depan anak tangga menuju panggung. Setiap periode, Tayuya selalu bernostalgia di bagian ini.

"Perhatian!"

Ratusan akademisi beserta para pembimbing serempak berdiri, lalu diikuti dengan langkah yakin Konohamaru menaiki anak tangga ke atas panggung, langsung menghadap sang kepala akademi. Begitu berdiri di posisi yang tepat, Konohamaru membungkuk 45 derajat, nyaris berbarengan dengan kepala akademi dan semua hadirin upacara. Ia meletakkan topinya di sisi depan podium sebelum menyimak inti surat pengangkatan jabatan yang dibacakan oleh sang kepala akademi.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru. Dengan ini saya menunjuk Anda menjadi bagian dari Departemen Polisi Metropolitan sebagai seorang aparat polisi. Tertanda, Inspektur Jenderal Polisi, Hatake Kakashi."

Konohamaru mundur satu langkah setelah menerima surat angkatan, lantas memberikan hormat secara serentak dengan para hadirin seperti ketika ia maju.

Kepala akademi berpidato singkat setelah perwakilan akademisi kembali menduduki tempatnya semula, "Logo matahari terbit, yang merupakan simbol kepolisian kita—menggambarkan sinar matahari murni yang memancar dari matahari pagi yang jernih tanpa awan. Bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang aparat polisi dengan kemauan yang kuat, tak ubahnya matahari yang mengatasi segenap kegelapan dan tidak pernah mangkir untuk terbit."

.

.

.

"Selain lulusan Tokyo Daigaku, ada akademisi dari kelasmu yang pernah tergabung dalam klub menembak, bahkan ada juga yang pernah menjadi tiga besar terbaik dalam kompetisi nasional."

"Hm, aku sudah membaca profil mereka."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu alasanku mengundangmu kemari, ya."

"Aa."

Tayuya mengokang pistol Smith & Wesson M37 Airweight miliknya. Ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke di ruang menembak. Bersiap dalam posisi tegak dengan kaki sedikit terbuka, ia menekan picu penuh cermat, menembakkan satu peluru ke sasaran, menyisakan lubang di angka sembilan.

"Tidak banyak kesempatan bagi seorang polisi untuk menembak. Tapi karena itulah kita perlu berlatih dan melatih secara teratur." Suara Tayuya terdengar menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

Tanpa kata Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan mantap. Letusan yang bergaung darinya nyaris bersamaan dengan terciptanya lubang peluru tepat di tengah sasaran, poin sempurna. Ia harus menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih mampu menjadi instruktur bagi seluruh akademisinya sekalipun mereka peraih juara menembak tingkat nasional atau datang dari klub menembak. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan akurasinya dalam menembak meski ia sempat kehilangan pistolnya setelah mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian, pun terbilang jarang berlatih menembak.

Jika Tayuya ahli menganalisis sidik jari sekaligus bukti fisik dari TKP, menembak adalah salah satu keahlian yang ia miliki sepanjang kariernya. Ia tidak mau Tayuya meremehkannya. Jadi ia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menantang Tayuya, namun sang istri agaknya beranggapan lain.

Tayuya yang tidak mau kalah mengambil posisi dengan satu lutut menumpu. Tembakan kedua tidak jauh berbeda, masih bersarang di lingkaran sembilan dengan poin nyaris sempurna. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang sanggup bertahan di lingkaran terdalam yang memiliki nilai sepuluh.

Usaha terakhir, Tayuya mengambil posisi tiarap dengan kedua siku menumpu lantai. Bukan gaya yang mudah untuk meluncurkan peluru dan ia harus puas dengan angka delapan. Ia menunjukkan senyum kemenangan manakala tembakan Sasuke meleset di angka lima dengan sikap yang sama.

"Yang tidak kalah penting, jangan kehilangan fokus dan tetaplah bekerja keras." Tayuya jadi memiliki ruang untuk kembali menyerang Sasuke, "Kau harus lebih baik jika ingin memberikan teladan kepada para akademisi bimbinganmu, atau Kepolisian Pusat akan memberhentikanmu."

"Tembakanmu memang relatif stabil," balas Sasuke dingin seraya berdiri lagi, "Tapi bagaimana jika aku hanya mengalah padamu—agar kau tidak melakukan pose yang lebih ekstrem dari itu."

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Tayuya selalu mampu membuat Sasuke merasa ketar-ketir. Ia kembali mengantongi pistolnya dan lekas meninggalkan Tayuya seorang diri. Tidak ambil peduli ketika sang _buchou_ mulai menggunakan kewenangan untuk meneriakinya. Ia tetap melangkah angkuh.

"Sasuke, aku belum selesai."

Tayuya berhasil menghentikan sang suami dengan pelukan dari belakang. Mengingat tidak ada orang lain di sana, ia belum berniat memisahkan diri. Justru bertahan dengan posisi nyamannya.

"Pemuda yang menjadi perwakilan di upacara penerimaan, kalau tidak salah juga masuk dalam _kyoujou_ -mu—dia mengingatkanku pada cucu pemilik kedai yang kita datangi waktu _goukon_."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Tayuya mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sasuke, apalagi ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan. Ia malah semakin menyamankan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak hangat sang suami.

"Waktu itu pertemuan pertama—jika dihitung setelah aku membuatmu opname karena alergi alkohol. Aku diundang _goukon_ oleh teman-temanku, dan kau masuk ke ruangan yang sama saat aku bosan sendirian menunggu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke rasanya mustahil mengikuti kencan buta, tapi kau bilang terpaksa datang karena kalah taruhan—berarti tidak jauh berbeda denganku yang hanya iseng. Lama menunggu, ternyata teman-teman kita tidak datang. Akhirnya kita makan berdua, dan aku jadi merasa kalau hari itu adalah kencan pertamaku denganmu walaupun kita sama-sama diam."

Tayuya tahu Sasuke tengah menyimaknya dengan baik meskipun bungkam, ia pun melanjutkan, "Begitu pulang, kita kembali seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal. Kau meninggalkanku setelah meletakkan selembar uang di meja. Terus terang, saat itu aku ingin sekali menahanmu, aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu, tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Sampai pihak kedai mengabariku kalau kau mabuk dan ribut—tentu aku tidak percaya karena kita tidak pesan alkohol, apalagi efeknya pasti akan lain ke tubuhmu, harusnya bukan mabuk kalau pun minum."

Tiba-tiba Tayuya terkikik geli, masih segar dalam ingatannya apa saja yang terjadi lebih kurang enam belas tahun yang lalu, "Kau pasti tidak percaya jika melihat keadaanmu waktu itu—kalau saja ada rekamannya. Kau lebih mirip orang teler karena obat-obatan daripada orang mabuk."

"Tidak mungkin aku pernah seperti itu," sanggah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduga reaksimu akan begini." Tayuya terkekeh, makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Tapi nyata, Sayang—kita pernah mengalaminya. Kau pasti tidak ingat jika menilik bagaimana keadaanmu waktu itu. Aku sampai marah-marah ke orang kedai karena melihatmu yang seperti itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan makanan atau minuman yang dibuatkan untukmu. Puas memaki mereka, aku menyetop taksi dan bermaksud mengantarkanmu pulang. Bodohnya, aku tidak tahu ke mana harus memulangkanmu. Lalu aku teringat kartu nama yang diberikan oleh ibumu—"

"Waktu itu aku memang sempat heran karena ibuku tiba-tiba meminta kontakmu dariku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal sebelum bertemu di _omiai_."

"Pertama kali bertemu di sini, di akademi ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, lalu bertemu lagi di rumah sakit waktu kau alergi alkohol itu. Ibumu ramah sekali, padahal aku yang menawarimu sampanye. Sebelum _omiai_ , ibumu pernah mengundangku minum teh."

"Aku baru tahu."

Tayuya mengulum senyum saat menumpukan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Memang Sasuke sekali, yang enggan mencampuri urusan yang tidak melibatkannya. Padahal sudah belasan tahun, tetapi Sasuke seperti tidak memiliki rasa penasaran sama sekali—tidak peduli bagaimana ia bisa akrab dengan sang ibu, yang terpenting bagi Sasuke adalah bagaimana hubungan baik di saat sekarang.

"Hei, kembali ke pemuda bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru itu—kalau dugaanku benar, berarti dia memang pemilik jamur yang keliru dicampurkan ke omeletmu, yang harusnya dibawa ke sekolah untuk penelitian, yang dicarinya dengan susah payah sampai mendatangi peternakan di desa—"

" _Nani_?"

"Ya itu—jamur kotoran sapi—"

Sasuke lekas memisahkan diri dan membutuhkan toilet segera. Tayuya terbahak melihat sang suami bak mengalami _morning sickness_. Tawanya menggema di arena menembak yang lengang.

.

.

.

Tayuya menuruni tangga menuju arena latihan menembak bawah tanah. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada 30 akademisi dari kelas Sasuke. Sementara sang _kyoukan_ berjalan di belakangnya, diikuti Juugo dan tiga instruktur pria yang membawakan perangkat pistol sejumlah mereka. Akademisi yang rata-rata berusia awal 20-an itu segera membentuk barisan mendahului datangnya teguran.

"Perhatian! Beri hormat!" aba-aba dari ketua kelas ketika satu wanita dan empat pria itu berdiri berbanjar di hadapan mereka.

Selepas Tayuya mengangguk pelan, mereka mengakhiri hormat dan kembali ke sikap sempurna.

"Hari ini dilakukan pembagian pistol untuk seluruh angkatan 1379, dan sekarang giliran Uchiha Kyoujou," jelas Juugo selaku asisten _kyoukan_ , "Perhatikan Hokumon Buchou dengan baik, sama halnya dengan materi di kelas!"

Tayuya kemudian menyambung pengarahannya dengan suara kerasnya yang sarat ketegasan.

"Di negara kita, di bawah Hukum Pengaturan Pedang dan Senjata Api, kepemilikan senjata api oleh masyarakat umum diatur secara ketat. Tapi sesuai dengan Pasal 67 UU Kepolisian, petugas polisi diperbolehkan untuk memiliki dan menggunakan senjata."

Sejalan dengan instruksi Juugo, 30 pemuda itu menyimak dengan baik pedoman dari Tayuya.

"Masing-masing dari kalian akan memegang pistol sendiri mulai dari sekarang, tapi jika kalian menyentuh pistol di luar tugas, kalian akan dikenai hukuman seperti masyarakat umum. Pistol harus dibawa dan digunakan dengan penuh hati-hati setiap saat."

Ruangan luas itu masih diisi suara Tayuya saja, tidak ada yang berani menyela sebelum usai.

"Baru-baru ini ada insiden memalukan dalam yurisdiksi Kepolisian Prefektur Shizuoka di mana pistol petugas dirampok oleh kriminalis. Belum lama hal serupa juga terjadi di Kepolisian Distrik Minami dan oknum polisi tersebut justru menyerahkannya dengan pasrah ketika diminta. Insiden semacam ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi! Apa kalian paham?"

" _HAI_!"

"Perwakilan, maju!" komando Juugo.

Satu pemuda maju lalu memberikan hormat kepada Tayuya sebelum sang _buchou_ menyerahkan pistol secara resmi, "Sarutobi Konohamaru Junsa! Dengan ini saya menyerahkan pistol Anda!"

Tayuya mengokang pistol Smith & Wesson M37 Airweight itu, lantas mengulurkannya. Sang pemuda mengantongi pistol dalam sarung kulit di pinggang kanannya sebelum mengucap ikrar.

"Saya bersumpah untuk selalu menyadari tanggung jawab sosial dalam memiliki dan memegang senjata, serta untuk mematuhi semua peraturan dan ketentuan yang berlaku dalam kepemilikan dan penggunakan senjata api!"

Sekali lagi keduanya saling berbalas hormat sebelum Konohamaru kembali memasuki barisan.

"Majulah ketika Kyoukan memanggil nama kalian!" tegas Juugo.

Tugas Tayuya selesai, ia mundur lantas digantikan oleh Sasuke yang mengisi posisinya semula. Sasuke pun memanggil satu per satu akademisi bimbingannya yang ia beri pertanyaan senada.

"Apa fungsi dari pistol?"

"Pistol berguna dalam proses pelaksanaan tugas kami!"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kaupikirkan," balas Sasuke datar.

Sang akademisi melongo sebelum mundur digantikan rekannya. Masih pertanyaan yang sama.

"Untuk menjaga perdamaian!"

Jawaban kali ini mengundang senyum miring yang sinis dari Sasuke. Selanjutnya pun serupa.

"Pistol digunakan untuk mengancam tersangka kejahatan berat dan mempercepat penangkapan."

"Untuk perlindungan atau keamanan."

"Ada saatnya pistol digunakan untuk membela diri serta melindungi orang lain."

Belum ada satu pun jawaban mereka yang mampu memuaskan Sasuke, "Lalu jika semua orang di negara ini diizinkan memiliki dan menggunakan pistol, ada jaminan negara ini akan aman?"

Mereka semua terdiam dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ada yang benar-benar tidak mengerti, ada pula yang masih teguh mempertahankan pendapatnya masing-masing. Sementara Tayuya sangat paham mengapa Sasuke lebih kritis dan cenderung rewel pada senjata api. Kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu Sasuke pernah merasakan ditembus peluru di bagian dada hingga koma beberapa hari.

"Kalian semua hanya termakan kata-kata manis dari buku." Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengemukakan pemahamannya, "Pistol tergolong senjata. Pada dasarnya, pistol dibuat untuk membunuh orang."

Tayuya tertegun mendengar penerangan frontal dari sang suami. Sebelum memangku jabatan sebagai _buchou_ yang melakukan pengawasan terhadap semua kelas, ia tidak bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana Sasuke membimbing para akademisi. Sasuke memang lebih suka _to the point_.

"Setelah ini kalian semua akan membawa senjata yang berpotensi melukai orang lain. Jangan menutup mata dari kenyataan itu!"

" _HAI_!"

Setelah terbagi seluruhnya, Tayuya meninggalkan arena. Para akademisi lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing, berjajar memanjang hingga ujung ruangan, dan tiap regu terdiri dari lima orang.

"Mengingat ini adalah praktik sasaran pertama di sini untuk kalian semua, masing-masing dari kalian akan melakukan lima tembakan dalam sekali waktu, sebanyak dua kali. Berikutnya, kalian akan diuji dengan 20 tembakan pada satu waktu," jelas instruktur khusus dari kelas menembak, "Pemula 70 poin, menengah 80 poin, lanjutan 90 poin."

"Regu pertama, ambil posisi di garis penembakan!" komando Juugo.

Lima orang pun maju dan mengambil kuda-kuda dengan mengacungkan pistol ke arah sasaran.

"Pertama isikan peluru kalian. Setelah selesai menembak, cari dan simpan selongsong peluru di kotaknya kembali dan kantongi pistol di _holster_ kalian masing-masing!" imbuh sang _jokyou_ , "Kyoukan, silakan dimulai."

"Kokang pistol kalian! Siapkan tembakan!" komando Sasuke setelah mereka semua mengenakan pelindung telinga seraya berdiri dengan sikap sempurna, "Jangan tegang! Tenangkan pikiran dan tarik pelatuk dalam satu gerakan halus! Mulai tembakan! _Hajime_!"

Mereka yang masih pemula terlihat takjub setelah melancarkan tembakan pertama, begitu pun para akademisi yang masih menunggu giliran. Jelas berbeda dengan ketenangan para akademisi yang pernah menyentuh pistol sebelum tergabung dalam akademi.

"Kecepatan peluru aktif adalah 1500 kilometer per jam," Sasuke menambahkan, "Kalian akan merasakan _recoil_ —hentakan ke belakang kira-kira sejauh 30 derajat, dengan kata lain—setara tendangan. Dorongan inilah yang kemudian menurunkan tingkat akurasi. Karena itu genggam pistol erat-erat. Jika belum terlalu kuat, tahan tangan kanan lurus ke depan, lalu topang dengan tangan kiri dari bawah. Tapi pertahankan agar tetap rileks, jangan lepas tembakan dengan kaku."

.

.

.

Tayuya menjatuhkan tas belanjanya di ambang pintu dapur. Matanya terbeliak, kepulangannya disambut oleh kedua putranya yang terikat di kursi makan dengan mulut tersumpal. Jelas mereka tidak sedang melakukan permainan seperti biasanya. Gelengan kepala Zen tak diindahkannya, ia membawa langkah lebarnya untuk hampiri mereka dan buru-buru menguraikan ikatan talinya.

"Orang itu menanyakan Mama, sebaiknya Mama lari sekarang juga—"

"Apa maksudmu? Kaupikir mama akan melakukannya, Zen?" sergahnya pada si sulung yang berusaha mendorongnya melalui pintu menuju halaman samping, namun ia tetap pada posisinya.

Ia bahkan baru melepaskan ikatan tambang pada tubuh Zen, dan belum menemukan biang keladi dari kejadian ini. Mana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan anak-anaknya demi keselamatannya sendiri. Lagipula ia adalah seorang polisi, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk meringkus penjahat bukan malah lari dari mereka. Begitu Zen berhenti mendorong tubuhnya, perhatiannya lantas teralih pada putra keduanya yang masih terduduk lemas di kursi dan tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ken?" panggilnya sarat kecemasan sembari menepuk lembut pipi Kenshi yang meninggalkan jejak air mata. Kenshi masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini. Siapapun itu ia tidak akan memaafkannya karena telah membuat Kenshi ketakutan, bahkan berpotensi menciptakan trauma.

"Dia masih ada di sini." Zen berbisik dengan tangan dingin yang mengguncang lengan Tayuya.

"Bagus, mama akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Tayuya merogoh tas tangannya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel hitamnya. Sasuke masuk daftar orang yang harus segera ia hubungi. Sekarang suaminya itu pasti masih di akademi. Selagi jemarinya menari di atas layar, tangan satunya meraih pistol dan menyelipkannya di pinggang.

"Ma—"

"Bawa Kenshi ke kamar dan kunci pintunya!" Tayuya nyaris kehilangan ketenangannya ketika telinganya yang terbiasa waspada mendengar bunyi pecahan yang berulang-ulang, "Cepat!"

Walaupun Zen mengikuti klub beladiri di sekolahnya sejak menengah pertama, kenyataannya ia belum mampu mengatasi orang itu. Barangkali dengan menuruti perintah ibunya akan menjadi satu-satunya cara baginya untuk melindungi Kenshi. Lagipula Tayuya tidak suka ditentang, atau keberadaannya justru hanya akan mengusik konsentrasi sang mama.

Selagi ibunya bergerak menyusur seisi rumah, ia pun membawa Kenshi berlari ke lantai dua di mana ia yakin orang itu tidak naik ke sana, lalu melakukan seperti perintah ibunya. Ia pun lekas menghubungi pihak berwajib dari kamarnya setelah merebahkan Kenshi di tempat tidur. Ia tidak hanya akan berdiam diri selama ibunya sedang berjuang di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Houzuki … Suigetsu…."

Langkah Tayuya terhenti menemukan sosok pria bergigi runcing itu tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruang keluarganya. Pria yang pernah melakukan penembakan terhadap Sasuke dengan berlandas dendam. Beling dari guci berserakan di sekitarnya, tak jauh dari dinding, seakan baru dilontarkan ke sana. Tangannya meraba perutnya dengan gerakan halus, merogoh pistol di balik blazernya.

"Ku dengar Houzuki-san menyerahkan diri—empat tahun lalu."

Tepatnya tidak lama setelah kematian Karin. Ia kira pria yang teramat mendamba Karin ini telah jera sepeninggal sang internis yang merupakan rekan selama studi di Boston. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pengusik keluarganya hari ini masihlah orang yang sama.

"Itu memang bukan kabar burung, Hokumon-san—dan seperti yang kaulihat, aku sudah bebas."

Mulanya ia menyangka ada kriminalis yang mendendam padanya karena pernah dijebloskannya ke penjara, jika menilik dari penuturan Zen bahwa sang tersangka mencarinya. Ia merasa tak ada kaitan dengan pria ini, selain bahwa ia menjadi istri dari mantan suami Karin.

"Pencabutan izin praktik untuk seorang dokter sepertiku tidak ada bedanya dengan hukuman seumur hidup dan bahkan lebih buruk dari hukuman mati."

Kalaupun Suigetsu membuka klinik kembali, pasti tidak akan mudah untuk dapat dipercaya lagi. Masih adakah yang bernyali berobat pada dokter yang pernah didakwa melakukan malapraktik serta perdagangan organ manusia ke pasar gelap. Belum lagi upayanya untuk kabur sehingga ia dianggap buron, ditambah perampokan yang dilakukannya dalam pelariannya.

Tayuya bersiap siaga tatkala Suigetsu bangkit dari sofa guna menghampirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke merenggut seseorang yang berharga bagiku dan tidak memberiku kesempatan sampai akhir, sekarang giliranku melakukan itu untuknya."

Suigetsu tidak berbasa-basi lebih lama. Ia bahkan tidak menahan tenaganya saat melayangkan tinju yang langsung ditangkis oleh Tayuya. Lengan itu pun dipelintir, menariknya ke balik punggung Suigetsu untuk dipiting. Dengan hentakan kuat di lipatan lutut, Tayuya menumbangkan Suigetsu ke lantai, lantas menekuk kakinya menekan pinggul sang tersangka untuk mengunci gerakannya.

"Ternyata aku tidak boleh meremehkan seorang polwan." Suigetsu terkekeh-kekeh tanpa gentar.

Tangan Suigetsu yang bebas menyentak ke belakang, menikamkan pisau lipatnya di paha sang polisi wanita. Merasakan kelengahan, Suigetsu menyentak Tayuya dari atas tubuhnya hingga terdorong ke lantai. Melihat kelebat senjata di tangan kanan Tayuya, Suigetsu dengan serta-merta menerjang raga langsing sang wanita dan menjadikannya telungkup. Dijambaknya kuat-kuat ikatan ekor kuda Tayuya, memberi ruang bagi lengan kirinya untuk melakukan pitingan leher. Lekas direbutnya senjata api yang hampir melukainya itu dengan tangan kanannya yang leluasa.

"Ada kata terakhir untuk suami Karin?" Suigetsu menyeringai kejam saat menyentuhkan mulut pistol ke pelipis Tayuya, dengan masih memiting leher menggunakan lengannya yang lain, "Aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menyampaikannya."

Tayuya menelan gumpalan tangis yang seperti menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia akan malu jika mati di sini dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mempraktikkan ucapannya yang diberikannya kepada para akademisi. Ia tidak sepatutnya menambah insiden yang menurutnya memalukan dengan mati di tangan kriminalis akibat pistolnya sendiri. Lebih dari itu, ia tidak bisa mati sebelum memberikan kehidupan bagi bayi Sasuke yang bahkan belum tiga bulan mendiami rahimnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa lebih lemah dari ini, saat ia tidak mampu melindungi anaknya.

.

.

.

[ _Seorang polisi wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan tertembak di kediamannya di kota Chofu._ ]

[ _Satu buah peluru bersarang di dada kanannya._ ]

[ _Pemberian masker oksigen 10 LPM, tingkat konsentrasi 85 persen._ ]

[ _Kondisinya tidak stabil._ ]

[ _Tingkat kesadarannya terus menurun dari saat kedatangan kami di tempat kejadian._ ]

[ _Tolong sediakan kamar dengan kemungkinan untuk melakukan operasi darurat._ ]

Dengung sirene ambulans memasuki pelataran UGD rumah sakit kepolisian. Sasuke mengejar brankar yang mendorong tubuh kritis Tayuya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tangan yang terus gemetar hebat. Masih mujur lantaran ia tidak menimbulkan kerusakan di lahan parkir.

"Harus segera dilakukan operasi. Kita tidak bisa mengulur waktu."

Sasuke mendengar perkataan para tenaga medis yang mengelilingi tubuh Tayuya. Ia kian cemas akan kondisi Tayuya karena belum mendapat ruang untuk meraih sang istri. Denyut jantungnya mengencang, kuat-kuat mengetuk rongga dadanya seakan mampu menyakitinya.

"Kehamilan pasien kurang dari 13 minggu." Dokter anestesi tampak ragu untuk menjalankan tugasnya, "Uchiha-san, jika Anda setuju, maka kami akan melakukan pembiusan."

"Lakukan saja, Sensei," jawab Sasuke tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Sasuke pernah merasakan sakitnya ditembus peluru. Pada dasarnya ia kurang mampu menahan rasa sakit. Ia tidak yakin dapat bertahan menjalani operasi tanpa bius, apalagi ini adalah Tayuya. Sekuat apapun Tayuya, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang bisa merasakan sakit.

"Uchiha-san, istri Anda—"

Sasuke segera menerobos ketika diberi ruang untuk menghampiri Tayuya. Diraihnya tangan kiri Tayuya yang terlihat ingin menggapainya. Mata cokelat yang biasa memandang tegas itu kini tampak sayu dan berembun. Didekatkannya kepalanya untuk mendengar bisikan lemah Tayuya.

"Jangan—bius."

"Tayu, kau membutuhkannya—"

Melihat gelengan lemah Tayuya, genggamannya mengerat. Tayuya sanggup mempertahankan kesadaran di saat dulu ia langsung terkapar di tempat. Bahkan Tayuya masih memaksa bicara dalam keadaannya yang nyaris tidak sadar. Seperti kata Karin, kehendak wanita memang sanggup mengungguli kerasnya batu, terlebih seorang ibu yang ingin memberikan perlindungan kepada bakal bayinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dokter spesialis anestesi dan memberi anggukan, menunjukkan bahwa ia akan menuruti keinginan Tayuya. Sepanjang itu ia tak sekalipun melepas pegangannya.

"Izinkan saya menemaninya."

Para dokter awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju jika melihat bagaimana Tayuya belum hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya, pasti membutuhkan penguat di sisinya. Apalagi tanpa bantuan bius. Ia lekas menjadikan dirinya steril dari mencuci tangannya sampai mengenakan baju khusus ke ruang operasi. Begitu masuk, ia melihat tubuh Tayuya telah terhubung dengan banyak selang, pun sekat yang menutupi area yang hendak dioperasi. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri ranjang, di mana Tayuya akan dikerubungi lebih banyak dokter di sisi yang lain.

"Lihatlah betapa kuatnya dirimu." Sasuke melirih sendu, terus memandang wajah Tayuya yang miring ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya yang dingin terus menggenggam tangan kiri Tayuya yang entah mengapa justru lebih hangat dari miliknya.

Selang besar terhubung ke mulut Tayuya, menyulitkannya untuk membalas Sasuke. Pelupuk matanya terasa berat, menimbun air mata yang ditahannya. Ia tidak ingin menemukan Sasuke yang lebih sedih jika ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Mereka menjulukimu wanita besi bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena sebutir peluru." Sasuke memaksakan senyum tipis setelah melihat anggukan Tayuya yang samar-samar.

"Kau pasti masih ingat saat kau melahirkan Zen. Seharusnya jauh lebih sakit dari ini, kan? Kau sudah merasakan sakit yang melebihi kemampuan tubuh manusia untuk menerima rasa sakit, bahkan kau lebih kuat dari pria. Jadi sakit yang seperti ini tentu tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu."

Sekali lagi hanya anggukan lemah yang menjadi balasan untuk bisikannya. Merasakan ujung jari Tayuya yang mendingin, ia kian mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Waktu itu kau bahkan masih bisa menjerit sampai melengking sepanjang lorong, kau terus saja memakiku—saat Shizune-san memintamu mengatur napas dengan benar dan berhenti banyak bicara. Kau juga menjambak rambutku sampai aku mengira akan mengalami kebotakan dini."

Pandangan mata Tayuya meredup, anggukannya tak lagi terlihat. Sasuke tidak mampu menekan gigil pada tubuhnya karena Tayuya tidak menanggapinya lagi.

"Kau kuat, Tayu."

Dikecupnya jari-jari lesu yang tak lagi menyambut remasannya. Jika sisa umurnya bisa dibagi, ia akan memberikannya kepada Tayuya. Bahkan jika ia harus menyerahkannya seluruhnya kepada Tayuya, ia rela. Asalkan bukan Tayuya dan anaknya, asalkan ia tidak lagi merasakan kehilangan.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Setetes air mata meluncuri pelipis Tayuya. Pandangan matanya yang nyaris tertutup sepenuhnya masih memaksa untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Di sisa kesadarannya, ia merasa begitu ketakutan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Sasuke memohon padanya dengan nada memilukan yang baru didengarnya, "Jangan menutup matamu sebelum kau berjanji."

"Tayu…."

Bisikan itu terdengar sangat jauh sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan yang menulikan telinganya.

"Kau kuat, Sayang…."

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, lama tidak berjumpa."

Suigetsu menyambutnya dengan senyum miring yang sarat dendam. Ia datang ke Asakusa karena undangan pelaku kriminal ini. Memang benar Suigetsu menaruh dendam kesumat terhadapnya, tetapi ia juga menyimpan kemurkaan kepada orang yang telah melukai Tayuya ini. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tetap tenang. Untuk itu pulalah ia datang tanpa melapor pada pihak berwajib seperti yang disyaratkan Suigetsu. Sudah saatnya untuk memutus rantai masalah di antara dirinya dengan pria ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya celaka karena dirinya.

"Waktu itu cerah sekali, ya—Sungai Sumida sedang jernih-jernihnya, kembang api di langit tanpa awan, dan kau—tidak hanya merusak kadoku untuk seseorang yang sedang ku tunggu."

Raut muka Suigetsu mengeras di akhir kalimatnya. Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak terlupa akan hari itu, di kala ia membekuk buron yang meresahkan masyarakat ini. Informasi dari Karin saat itu tentu sangat membantu meringankan pekerjaan polisi. Diberitahukan bahwa Karin baru saja dihubungi oleh Suigetsu yang kemudian menanti kedatangannya di pinggiran Sungai Sumida di malam festival musim panas tersebut.

Dan Suigetsu benar-benar percaya kepada Karin dengan menunggu sang wanita sampai akhir, bahkan masih terus meronta ketika ia sendiri yang menyergapnya. Saat itu Karin belum menjadi istrinya. Pun saat interogasi Suigetsu mengaku akan segera menyerahkan dirinya kepada polisi setelah menemui Karin. Sayang sekali harapannya tidak berbuah manis. Ia yakin semenjak itulah Suigetsu mulai mendendam padanya.

"Istriku sudah mati. Apa lagi yang kauinginkan?"

Suigetsu tergelak keras namun hambar, "Istri yang mana? Aku tahu Karin sudah mati. Siapa lagi yang kausebut istri? Ada yang lain—yang mati?"

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat, melampiaskan segenap amarahnya di sana. Kalau ia menuruti emosinya, ia tidak yakin akan pulang tanpa membunuh orang ini. Tapi ia harus mempertahankan akal sehatnya jika tidak ingin mendekam di balik jeruji besi menggantikan Suigetsu. Masih ada tanggung jawab yang harus diembannya, selaku suami dan ayah, serta anak bagi kedua orang tuanya, di samping menjaga nama baik institusi. Lagipula ia datang bukan sebagai petugas polisi.

"Ku lihat kau tidak berduka sepeninggal Karin. Memang apa arti Karin untukmu, Uchiha-san?"

Tahu apa orang ini mengenai hatinya? Ia mengenal Karin sejak SMA, pun menjalin hubungan dari sana. Bahkan dirinya lebih lama mengenal Karin dibanding Suigetsu. Walaupun ikatannya dengan Karin diwarnai perpisahan yang lebih dari sekali, pada akhirnya ia menikah dengan sang internis. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bersedih jika ia kehilangan istri sekaligus teman lamanya. Mana bisa ia tidak susah hati bila Karin meninggal setelah melahirkan seorang putra untuknya.

"Kelihatannya Karin juga tidak bahagia hidup denganmu, Uchiha-san—pria berengsek yang di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi penjahat dan penjahat, yang hanya memikirkan tentang orang-orang yang melakukan kejahatan, hingga motif apa yang mendasari perbuatan jahat mereka, kehidupan seperti apa yang telah mereka jalani—sampai-sampai tidak meluangkan waktu untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya, serta kehidupan rumah tangga seperti apa yang telah dijalaninya."

Sasuke tidak akan menyangkal untuk tuduhan kali ini. Kadang ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu hanya untuk mencicipi masakan Karin. Ia sering meninggalkan rumah demi tugasnya, dan kerap tidak pulang dalam hitungan hari. Malahan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan rekan-rekannya di kepolisian ketimbang dengan Karin. Itu sebabnya ia memilih mundur pada akhirnya.

"Malangnya Karin-ku yang menderita sampai mati." Suigetsu berbicara dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat, "Dan manusia biadab sepertimu mudah sekali mengganti tempatnya dengan wanita lain setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadanya. Kau sungguh tidak merasa bersalah, Uchiha-san? Aku jadi kasihan kepada wanita itu, jangan-jangan nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan Karin."

"Bukan soal siapa menggantikan siapa, Houzuki. Aku kira masalah di antara kau dan aku tidak berputar pada itu." Sasuke tidak senang jika Tayuya juga dibawa-bawa, "Kau dendam padaku karena Karin—karena kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memilikinya. Dan sekarang dia mati, jadi ku kira kau hanya menginginkan kematianku untuk menuntaskan semua ini. Benar, bukan?"

" _Bingo_ , tepat sekali."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera kauwujudkan?"

"Memang itu yang ku inginkan, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku tidak akan menjadikannya mudah. Sama seperti yang kaulakukan pada Karin, seperti itu jugalah aku ingin melihatmu—menderita dan kesepian sampai akhir hidupmu."

"Aku akan membantumu dengan menyingkirkan orang-orang terkasihmu satu per satu, sudah ku mulai dari wanitamu—bagaimana? Selama dia ada di dekatmu dan belum mati, aku tidak akan membiarkan polisi meringkusku."

Itu artinya percobaan pembunuhan terhadap istrinya memang telah direncanakan. Bukan sekadar serangan spontan Suigetsu sebagai bentuk perlawanan atas serbuan Tayuya. Yang berarti Tayuya meregang nyawa karena dirinya. Selain kedua putranya, keselamatan bayinya pun ikut terancam.

"Bahkan selama aku masih hidup, aku akan terus memburunya, sampai dia mati di tanganku lalu ku berikan potongan tubuhnya ke anjing jalanan. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi semuanya—siapapun yang dekat denganmu, Uchiha. Inilah pertukaran yang harus kaubayar, nyawamu saja terlalu murah."

Teramat berdosakah jika ia mencintai dua orang wanita—selain ibunya. Barangkali ia memang egois, atau biadab seperti yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Namun ia mengira perasaan cinta bisa datang untuk siapa saja, sama halnya dengan mengapa ia dapat mengasihi kedua anaknya di waktu yang bersamaan. Bukankah yang utama ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan dua wanita dalam waktu yang sama? Sungguh dalam satu waktu ia berkomitmen dengan satu orang saja.

Hubungannya dengan Tayuya bermula setelah ia berpisah dengan Karin, bahkan sudah hitungan tahun, bukan bulan atau minggu. Walaupun ia masih menyimpan rasa untuk Tayuya saat kembali kepada Karin, sepanjang itu ia tidak menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat dengan Tayuya.

Jadi di mana lagi letak kesalahannya—selain memiliki Karin yang menyebabkan kecemburuan Suigetsu.

Apa ia mengkhianati Karin dengan menikah lagi—terlepas dari keinginan mendiang istrinya itu agar ia kembali kepada istri pertamanya. Jujur, Tayuya lah yang menjadikannya lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri, Tayuya lah yang membantunya untuk menjadi jauh lebih baik dalam menghadapi orang lain. Tanpa amanat dari Karin pun hati terdalamnya masih mengharapkan Tayuya dalam hidupnya, yang selama ini tidak hanya menjadi partnernya dalam rumah tangga.

Tayuya pun rekan kerja dan seorang sahabat yang hebat baginya. Tidak ada selain Tayuya.

Berarti salah jika ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu membutuhkan Tayuya?

.

.

.

Di balik masker oksigen, Tayuya tersenyum. Senang menemukan Sasuke masih ada di sisinya begitu ia membuka matanya kembali. Terhitung 24 jam sejak ia berhasil melalui masa kritisnya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Tayuya merasakan hanya tangan kirinya saja yang masih ringan dan mampu untuk ia gerakkan. Meskipun tampak lemah, ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menjangkau tapak tangan Sasuke yang menumpu di pinggiran ranjangnya. Ujung jarinya telah menyentuh tangan kekar itu saat Sasuke mundur selangkah dan membiarkan sepasang tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Senyum Tayuya sempat mengendur sebelum ia menariknya kembali sesaat kemudian, "Sayang, aku bukan mayat hidup, kok. Aku benar-benar masih hidup. Kenapa kau—"

"Setelah ini pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku, bawa anak-anakmu, dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi."

"Sasuke—apa—"

Tayuya ditinggalkan tanpa diberi penjelasan lebih. Air mata merembes dari sudut matanya, jatuh menuruni pelipisnya tanpa mampu ia cegah. Putranya masuk dengan khawatir, terlebih setelah menemukannya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Isaknya membuat bahunya terguncang pelan saat ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, yang pantang untuk menangis di hadapan orang lain. Ia bahkan tak menanggapi putranya yang terus bertanya.

Mengapa Sasuke memintanya kembali jika pada akhirnya seperti ini? Mengapa ia diminta tetap hidup hanya untuk mendengar hal itu diucapkan oleh Sasuke? Mengapa ia tidak dibiarkan mati?

.

.

.

"Begitu susahnya kah menangkap satu penjahat? Kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu polisi?"

"Aku memang sudah berhenti, Zen."

"Jangan menyebut namaku lagi!"

Sasuke mengulum senyum miris. Ia bahkan tidak boleh lagi menyebut nama yang dipilihkannya untuk putra sulungnya. Nama dengan arti kebajikan yang telah dipikirkannya sejak perut Tayuya begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Ia ingat saat itu belum enam bulan. Ia memikirkan nama untuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan, malahan sebelum Tayuya memintanya untuk mencarikan sebuah nama untuk bakal bayinya.

Awalnya ia memang sukar untuk menyambut kehadiran bayi yang tidak diharapkannya. Apalagi ia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk memilikinya. Pun ia sempat berpikir bahwa memiliki anak hanya akan menambah beban.

Keputusan untuk menikahi Tayuya datang bersama penerimaannya yang lapang terhadap darah dagingnya. Pada akhirnya rasa sayang itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring bergulirnya waktu.

"Kau pria atau bukan! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja? Kenapa kami yang kau buang?"

Sasuke masih duduk tenang tanpa komentar, membiarkan Zen meluapkan semuanya kepadanya.

"Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengizinkan mama menikahimu lagi! Jika tahu akhirnya begini aku tidak akan pernah berharap agar kalian bersatu lagi! Tidak akan pernah!"

Sasuke merasa pantas menerimanya. Ia memang hanya bisa mengundang celaka untuk orang-orang di dekatnya. Sudah seharusnya jika Zen tidak mengharapkan kembalinya Tayuya padanya.

Bahkan setelah Zen puas meneriakinya, Sasuke terus bungkam. Biarlah orang hanya melihatnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak berperasaan, bukan seorang manusia biasa yang tergugu di balik pintu yang dibanting untuknya.

.

.

.

Tayuya menutup kardus penuh yang kesekian. Setelah membersihkan apartemen di Chuo yang merupakan pemberian Sasuke dari barang-barang miliknya dan juga kepunyaan Zen, kini ia pun selesai mengemasi apapun yang berkaitan dengannya dan Zen dari rumah yang dibeli Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja, Ma." Zen menggantikannya untuk merekatkan isolasi di kardus-kardusnya.

Dua minggu ia dirawat, tangan kanannya memang masih agak kaku untuk digunakan. Tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu lama menjalani opname, atau Sasuke bisa berpikir bahwa ia hanya mengulur waktu. Bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya juga sudah selesai dengan kemas-kemas di kediaman mereka. Memang bukan hanya dirinya dan Zen, tetapi orang tuanya akan mendampinginya kemanapun ia pergi, sebab dirinya satu-satunya anak mereka.

Seperti yang diminta Sasuke, ia dan keluarganya akan pergi jauh meninggalkan Tokyo dan tak akan kembali lagi. Ia pun akan memutus segala kontak baik ke Sasuke maupun keluarga Uchiha. Keadaan ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari saat ia meminta cerai dari Sasuke belasan tahun silam. Saat itu ia masih menjaga hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha karena mereka juga berpikir tidak ada mantan anak dan orang tua. Tetapi untuk sekarang mereka pun tidak mampu menahannya.

Selepas menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya, ia berpikir untuk tidak terlibat kembali dalam kepolisian. Ia merasa tidak pantas semenjak insiden yang menimpanya. Ia pun sudah berencana untuk meninggalkan siapapun yang pernah dikenalnya, seperti pasangan Hatake dan Shikamaru.

Mulai sekarang ia hanya memiliki kedua orang tuanya, tidak jauh berbeda dari masa remajanya saat tidak ada anak sebayanya yang berani untuk bergaul dengannya. Bedanya, saat ini ia juga memiliki Zen dan seorang bayi dalam kandungannya yang ia yakini akan lebih menguatkannya.

"Zen, mama ke atas dulu, ya," pamitnya begitu petugas pindah rumah merampungkan pekerjaan mereka. Rumah dua lantai Sasuke menjadi lebih lengang tanpa kehadiran dirinya dan putranya.

"Mama mau ku temani?"

"Tunggulah di mobil, mama tidak akan lama."

Tayuya menunjukkan senyumnya bersamaan dengan langkah tegas Zen meninggalkan rumah yang dua tahun ini mereka tempati. Ia lalu melangkah tenang menuju lantai dua di mana Sasuke menunggu kedatangannya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju ruang pribadi Sasuke. Mendengar izin dari dalam, ia masuk ruangan tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

Ini menjadi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke sejak kejadian di rumah sakit. Air muka yang ditunjukkan padanya tidak ada bedanya dengan saat terakhir kali ia melihat rupa itu. Jika boleh ia ingin melihat senyum Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi ia tahu itu menjadi keinginan yang terlalu muluk untuk saat ini. Puas memandang Sasuke ia memusatkan perhatiannya kepada putra Karin yang kini terlelap dalam dekapan sang ayah. Dari awal seharusnya memang hanya Karin.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, ia mengisi formulir di atas meja. Dengan ini menjadi yang kedua baginya. Walaupun agak berantakan, sampai saat ini ia hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menulis. Terakhir ia membubuhkan stempel namanya yang menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Sebelum pergi, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Tayuya tanpa menatap mata Sasuke. Ia takut senyumnya memudar jika melakukannya lebih lama. Akhirnya ia hanya sanggup memandangi wajah tidur Kenshi yang damai, yang bisa mempertahankan lengkung di bibirnya.

"Hm."

"Seingatku, aku jarang mengatakannya, bahkan lebih sering makian untukmu. Dan aku ingin mengakui banyak hal, meski tidak bisa semuanya karena mereka hanya tinggal menungguku."

Walau tidak mendengar balasan dari Sasuke, tak menyurutkan niat Tayuya untuk menyatakan isi hatinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke…."

Bibirnya yang dipoles pewarna pastel itu masih melengkung elok. Ia bahkan mendandani dirinya dengan lebih baik untuk hari ini. Jika celana adalah favoritnya, kali ini ia mengenakan terusan selutut yang terbilang jarang diminati oleh wanita yang masih menyisakan ketomboian seperti dirinya, terlebih dengan motif bunga-bunga yang tampak manis membalut tubuh lampainya. Menggerai rambut lurusnya yang sepanjang pinggang, lalu mengenakan _make up_ minimalis untuk menyamarkan wajah pasinya. Ia ingin memberi kesan yang indah untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu—seharusnya aku mengatakannya setiap hari, sepanjang waktuku."

Ia terkekeh pelan karena Sasuke masih membisu. Ia pun belum berani bertukar pandangan.

"Memang tidak lebih lama dari cinta pertamamu, tapi dengan penuh percaya diri aku meyakini bahwa itu terjadi lebih dari 20 tahun yang lalu—jauh—jauh sebelum kau melihat ke arahku di kelas renang waktu itu—pertama kali kau menyadari kehadiranku, saat kau tahu kalau aku ada."

Ia berdeham saat suaranya seakan tertahan di pangkal lidah, namun ia belum bisa berhenti.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita berkumpul di aula dengan setelan jas dalam masa orientasi akademi. Aku lebih cinta padamu saat melihatmu memakai seragam polisimu yang entah kenapa selalu tampak licin. Setiap hari aku jatuh cinta padamu, semakin lama semakin mencintaimu."

"Saat aku memakimu, berucap benci padamu—hatiku selalu menuduh mulutku telah berdusta. Hatiku memang keras. Bahkan saat kita berpisah dulu, saat kau bersama wanita lain, dan—saat kita kembali bersama lalu sekali lagi mengambil keputusan ini—aku masih saja mencintaimu."

"Maaf jika aku pernah berharap untuk menulis surat bersama sebagai hadiah di hari kedewasaan anak pertama kita—lima tahun lagi. Maaf jika aku pernah bermimpi menjadi orang pertama yang akan melihat uban pertamamu. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia menundukkan pandangan, bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajah lelap Kenshi pun ia tak lagi mampu, namun tak lama masih dapat terdengar kekehan dari mulutnya.

"Tidak hanya kepalaku yang keras bukan, tapi hatiku juga. Meski aku tahu perasaanku saat itu hanya ku rasakan seorang diri. Sekali lagi maafkan aku—maaf karena aku pernah membuatmu terpaksa terikat denganku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal pernah mengenalmu, memiliki Zen dan—"

Dengan itu ia membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke. Langkahnya tetap mantap walaupun tapak kaki kecil mengekorinya, disertai panggilan untuknya.

"Mama, mau ke mana?"

Kenshi meraih tangannya saat ia berhenti sejenak untuk membungkuk pada orang tua Sasuke.

"Niichan juga? Kenapa Ken tidak diajak?"

Ia harus super tega menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kenshi. Senyumnya masih sama ketika ia menegakkan punggungnya lagi dan membalas tatapan mantan mertuanya yang terlihat bersendu. Melewati gerbang rumah Sasuke, Kenshi masih juga mengikutinya, semakin berkeras untuk ikut dengannya lantaran menemukan sosok Zen melalui pintu belakang mobil yang terbuka untuknya.

"Niichan, kenapa Ken tidak dibangunkan tadi? Apa Ken nakal jadi tidak diajak?"

Tayuya hanya mengusap ringan pucuk kepala Kenshi sebelum memasuki mobil orang tuanya dan menyebelahi Zen. Sama seperti dirinya, putra sulungnya hanya bungkam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia mulai mendengar isak ibunya di jok sebelah kemudi yang diduduki ayahnya.

"Papa, kita menunggu apa lagi," katanya halus dengan suara yang dipaksa riang.

Ayahnya mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobil hitamnya, diikuti mobil boks yang mengikuti di belakang mereka. Selain ibunya, sekilas ia melihat ibu Sasuke melepasnya dengan tangis. Dari spion, ia mendapati ayah Sasuke kesulitan mengajak si mungil Kenshi untuk kembali masuk ke rumah. Pandangannya tak juga teralih bahkan hingga mereka tak lagi terjangkau keberadaannya.

Lengannya meraih kepala Zen saat ia tak mampu lagi menahan ledakan emosinya, membiarkan tangisnya pecah di bahu putranya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan pengasuhan Kenshi kepada kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke mengantongi pistol di balik mantelnya. Surat pengunduran diri tak luput dibawanya, meninggalkan formulir perceraiannya terserak di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[20160522]**


	3. Harap

"Sebagai atasan langsung Anda, saya tidak bisa menerima ini, Uchiha Kyoukan."

Surat dari Sasuke itu pun didorong kembali ke sisi meja sang pengaju. Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri tegak di seberang kursi kebesaran kepala akademi. Ia semakin merasakan betapa sulitnya lepas dari kepolisian. Padahal ia ingin meminimalkan ikatan dengan apapun sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pembunuh. Lebih-lebih ia tidak mampu melindungi istri dan keluarganya, bagaimana mungkin ia bermuka untuk terus melibatkan diri dalam satuan pengayom masyarakat.

"Saya bahkan belum mengabulkan pengunduran diri Hokumon Buchou."

Mengapa mendengar namanya disebut saja membuat isi dadanya berdenyut tak biasa. Ia bukan lagi pemuda yang dilanda kasmaran, seharusnya. Malahan ia hampir dua kali menceraikannya.

"Kalau cuti, saya bisa memberikannya. Tapi saya harap Anda tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan akademi, Kyoukan. Juugo Jokyou bisa kewalahan tanpa Anda. Lagipula para akademisi sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan metode pembelajaran Anda."

Sasuke membungkuk dalam sebelum mundur untuk segera berbalik, namun suara berat pria baya bermarga Senju itu menghentikannya. Ia pun kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada sang atasan.

"Saya baru akan memerintahkan utusan untuk mendatangi tempat tinggal Anda karena tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi, tapi untungnya Anda datang hari ini. Inspektur Jenderal menitipkan pesan kepada saya agar Anda segera menghadap kepadanya."

Sasuke memberikan hormat sekali lagi, lantas melangkah cepat meninggalkan akademi. Agaknya pertemuannya dengan Suigetsu sudah tercium oleh Kakashi sampai-sampai memberinya perintah untuk datang. Sebelum melajukan mobil hitamnya ke kantor pusat yang berada di Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda, ia mengaktifkan ponselnya yang terabai sejak ia bermasalah dengan istri dan keluarga besarnya. Mereka tentu menyayangkan keputusannya, dan ia malas diceramahi untuk sekian kali. Biar saja mereka melupakannya dengan ia menjauh. Ia tidak mau mereka celaka karena dirinya.

Bisa ditambah omelan dari Shizune dan Kakashi jika ia tidak menutup telinga barang sejenak. Ia betul-betul butuh ketenangan di tengah praharanya. Sayangnya ketenteraman itu tak akan lama.

"Kenapa kau mengambil langkah sendiri?"

Baru juga ia membuka pintu, sambutan itu langsung terdengar. Tidak bisakah menunggu dirinya masuk, setidaknya sampai menutup kembali pintu kacanya. Ia pun langsung menghadap ke meja pria yang telah menantinya itu. Menurutnya hal yang akan dibahas dengannya bisa dibicarakan oleh bawahan Kakashi, entah mengapa pak tua ini suka sekali melibatkan diri dalam masalahnya.

"Satu hari setelah insiden penembakan Tayuya, ada saksi yang melihat sosok terduga Houzuki Suigetsu di sekitar Asakusa." Kakashi tidak ingin berbasa-basi, "Dia masuk ke satu _telephone booth_ yang dibuktikan dengan adanya rekaman CCTV. Setelah dilakukan pengecekan terhadap catatan panggilan telepon publik, inilah hasilnya, bahkan rekaman pembicaraan kalian pun ada."

Sasuke memandang tanpa minat ke arah arsip yang disodorkan di meja. Ia masih ingat betul apa yang menjadi kesepakatannya dengan Suigetsu sebelum melakukan pertemuan itu, jadi ia merasa tidak perlu memeriksanya. Sesungguhnya hanya untuk mengingatnya pun ia sudah sangat malas.

"Kau harus memberikan keterangan kepada penyidik jika sewaktu-waktu mereka menemuimu. Apapun yang kalian bicarakan di hari itu, jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi, katakan semuanya."

" _Hai_." Sasuke menjawab dengan masa bodoh.

Ia menunggu apa lagi kepentingan Kakashi dengannya. Jika sudah tidak ada, ia akan langsung pulang. Ia pun belum berubah dari posisinya, masih berdiri angkuh dengan tangan terkubur di saku mantel hitamnya. Menjelang musim panas yang diawali musim hujan, sepertinya tidak berlebihan jika ia mengenakan mantel, tapi Kakashi menatapnya ganjil seakan ia salah kostum.

"Kau jadi berantakan."

Jika tinggal olok-olokan yang perlu disampaikan oleh Kakashi, mengapa sang inspektur jenderal ini sampai repot-repot mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya yang berharga. Ia tidak habis pikir.

"Mungkin karena sepeninggal ibu Kenshi masih ada yang mengurusmu, dan sekarang kau sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi."

Kakashi malah terbahak, menutupi rasa simpati dengan kelakar yang bagi Sasuke jauh dari lucu.

"Dua kali kalian membuat istriku menangis. Shizune juga uring-uringan belakangan ini, dan aku yang selalu kena imbasnya."

Kakashi berdecak. Sasuke tampak tak peduli meski yang dirasakannya lebih dari yang bisa orang lain bayangkan. Terbiasa hidup bersama orang lain dalam satu atap, merasakan suasana hangat hampir setiap saat, dan setelah semua itu hilang dalam sekejap, rasanya seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Terkadang ia memang betah menyendiri, bahkan Tayuya paham jika adakalanya ia butuh waktu untuk menyepi di ruang pribadinya, namun bukan berarti ia senang hidup sendiri.

Tak membiarkan Sasuke tercenung lebih lama, Kakashi kembali pada kesungguhannya, tujuan utamanya mengundang Sasuke ke kantornya. Ia mempersilakan Sasuke duduk sebelum bersuara.

"Selama masih di rumah sakit, Tayuya selalu menolak untuk diinterogasi tim penyidik."

"Sudah jelas motif penembakan adalah dendam pribadi—padaku."

"Houzuki tidak lagi hanya bermasalah denganmu karena yang dia tembak adalah seorang aparat. Penyidik juga tidak sepatutnya hanya menerka-nerka motif Houzuki hanya dari rekaman CCTV atau mencocokkannya dengan pernyataan darimu. Bagaimanapun Tayuya sebagai saksi korban harus memberikan keterangan. Zen yang ada di tempat kejadian juga terhitung sebagai saksi. Dan kau membuat para saksi sulit ditemui. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring yang nyaris tak terlihat. Ia saja melepas tanggung jawab terhadap anak-anaknya, jadi apa bisa ia memikul tanggung jawab untuk hal lain dalam hidupnya?

"Setelah melihat rekaman CCTV penembakan Tayuya, aku baru benar-benar yakin kalau bocah itu tetaplah seorang wanita."

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Kakashi bisa melihat sifat kelaki-lakian dalam diri Tayuya. Di matanya Tayuya hanyalah seorang perempuan, bahkan saat rambut merah jambunya dipangkas begitu pendek dan terkesan terlalu rapi selama masa akademi. Sekuat apapun Tayuya, selangka apapun menunjukkan air mata, sekalipun pernah memberandal dan lebih tangguh dari polisi pria, Tayuya-nya tetaplah wanita biasa, yang di hari itu menyimpan tangis di balik senyum manisnya.

"Dia sudah berjuang dengan baik, sebagai polisi dan seorang ibu."

Tayuya memang ibu yang hebat untuk anak-anaknya. Dari rekaman CCTV dapat terlihat Tayuya senantiasa berusaha melindungi area perutnya ketika Suigetsu menyerangnya. Lebih dari sekali rambut Tayuya ditarik kuat-kuat hingga ikatannya terurai. Sepanjang itu pun Tayuya berupaya untuk mengambil kembali pistol yang telah direbut Suigetsu, walaupun pada akhirnya dadanya tertembus peluru. Jika mengingat itu rasanya ia bernafsu menghilangkan nyawa Suigetsu dengan cara yang paling buruk. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun main tangan ke Tayuya, meski cekcok.

Dan hari itu ia tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya sama sekali. Ia selalu meninggalkan ponselnya di meja ruang instruktur selama mengajar. Jadi ia sedikit terlambat untuk mengetahui pesan dari Tayuya. Padahal rumahnya tidak jauh dari akademi. Ibaratnya dengan berlari pun akan sampai sebelum setengah jam.

CCTV menunjukkan bahwa Suigetsu bergegas kabur setelah menembak Tayuya. Zen masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri tubuh tumbang Tayuya tak lama kemudian, diduga setelah mendengar suara tembakan, lantas sigap meraih pesawat telepon terdekat yang agaknya langsung menghubungi ambulans.

Kawanan polisi tiba mendahului ambulans, tetapi sama terlambatnya seperti dirinya. Ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna, baik sebagai mantan polisi maupun seorang suami dan ayah. Sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun saat anak dan istrinya terancam bahaya lantaran dendam pada dirinya.

"Selama kasus ini, kau akan bergabung dalam tim Yamato."

"Jangan seenaknya. Aku sudah berhenti." Sasuke bergegas bangun dan siap pergi, namun suara keras Kakashi yang begitu tegas terdengar lain dari biasanya. Ia pun tertahan di ambang pintu.

"Ini perintah, Uchiha! Sudah ku bilang kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sasuke tahu Kakashi sedang tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya jika hanya menyebut nama belakangnya. Situasi kali ini pun jauh dari gurauan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Bukan sebagai sahabat ataupun keluarga tanpa pertalian darah, tapi tak lebih dari hubungan atasan dan bawahan.

"Bawa Houzuki hidup-hidup padaku. Dia lebih butuh rehabilitasi dari sekadar hukuman bui."

Sesaat genggaman Sasuke pada gagang pintu mengerat. Padahal ia bisa kapan saja membunuh Suigetsu jika bertemu lagi nantinya, dengan pistol yang akan selalu ia kantongi mulai saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan merenggut nyawa, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Rasanya Tayuya sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Zen, apalagi di malam hari. Biasanya lebih sering berkumpul bersama Sasuke dan Kenshi sebelum jam tidur. Setelah tiba di Wakkanai ini, ia baru bisa merasakannya lagi. Jalan santai memasuki kompleks pertokoan yang tidak jauh dari kediaman barunya.

Rumahnya yang dominan kuning muda berdiri di Wakkanai, Subprefektur Soya. Daerah paling utara di Hokkaido. Memiliki halaman luas dan jarak dari rumah lainnya terbilang jauh. Bahkan Zen harus menaiki skuter untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya, Hokkaido Wakkanai High School, seperti mayoritas kawan barunya.

Ayahnya pun sudah mulai bekerja lagi, menjadi tenaga pengajar di Wakkanai Hokusei Gakuen University, perguruan tinggi terdekat dari rumah barunya. Sedangkan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang akan menemaninya di rumah selama ia masih menganggur. Setidaknya sekarang ibunya tidak sendirian selama ayahnya bekerja. Orang tuanya memang berbeda dengan ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang tergolong sama-sama sibuk sebagai pegawai di kantor pemerintahan Tokyo.

Di saat Zen dan ayahnya sudah memiliki kesibukan yang pasti, ia baru berencana untuk bekerja lagi setelah melahirkan daripada terbentur izin cuti yang merepotkan. Sekarang ia betul-betul menjadi orang tua tunggal tanpa tunjangan dari mantan suami, sehingga ia tidak bisa bersantai lebih lama, meskipun saldo tabungannya terbilang lumayan. Zen yang memahami kondisinya yang baru, sempat berniat untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Namun ia lebih setuju jika Zen menambah kegiatan klub di sekolah. Alhasil Zen patuh dengan mengikuti klub sains selain olahraga kendo.

"Ah—"

"Ada apa, Ma? Mama kecapaian jalan? Perut Mama sakit?"

"Tidak, Zen—jangan khawatir." Tayuya mengusap kepala Zen mendapati kecemasan untuknya. Sekarang Zen jauh lebih protektif padanya. Barangkali karena sebelumnya ia mengusap perutnya sampai dikira demikian. Padahal ia terkesiap oleh kilauan dari jari manisnya yang baru ia sadari.

"Ini—mama lupa mengembalikannya."

Zen turut memerhatikan jari manis Tayuya. Meski bicara demikian, Zen tidak melihat mamanya akan segera melepaskan cincin titanium berwarna keperakan itu. Semakin dewasa, ia seakan bisa meraba sedalam apa perasaan Tayuya ke Sasuke, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi ia masih kecewa atas keputusan ayahnya yang memilih mengusirnya dengan dalih melindungi.

Tidak bisakah ayahnya membiarkan ia dan ibunya tetap bersama di sana, terus menjadi keluarga yang utuh, lalu memberikan perlindungan di saat yang sama. Apakah itu terlalu muluk untuk diharapkan? Mungkin ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri, namun ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia masih mengharap dapat kembali bersama-sama dengan ayahnya, juga Kenshi.

"Ma…."

"Ya?" Tayuya mengusap lengannya pelan-pelan. Udara malam di Hokkaido dingin menyumsum kendati ia mengenakan sweter rajut yang tebal, padahal saat ini juga mulai masuk musim panas.

"Waktu itu aku bicara kasar pada _otousan_ , dan aku belum minta maaf." Zen terkenang setiap kali ibunya murka jika ia kurang ajar pada ayahnya. Anehnya, ia malah selalu mengaku pada ibunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Zen. Kita sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan."

Tayuya merangkul putra sulungnya yang kini menyamai tingginya. Orang yang tidak kenal bisa mengira bahwa ia dan Zen adalah kakak dan adik, atau parahnya sepasang kekasih lantaran Zen tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengannya. Ia harap gennya lebih dominan untuk anak keduanya nanti, agar lahir seorang putri yang mirip dengannya; berambut merah jambu gelap, bermata cokelat, seperti keinginan Zen. Sasuke pun diam-diam menginginkan anak perempuan, setelah dua putra.

"Tapi percayalah, orang tua selalu bisa memaafkan anak-anaknya."

Zen mengulum senyum, merasa lebih tenang mendengar penuturan ibunya. Semoga saja ayahnya sudi memaafkannya meskipun ia tidak dapat menyatakan penyesalannya secara langsung. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tayuya dengan sopan sepanjang pundaknya dirangkul sang ibu ketika memasuki toko serba ada. Sudah lama ia tidak menemani ibunya berbelanja. Ternyata ada hikmah di balik setiap peristiwa. Ibunya pun memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sembari becermin, Sasuke mencukur kumis halusnya yang mulai tumbuh. Benar kata Kakashi, ia terlihat berantakan. Entah berapa lama ia tidak benar-benar melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sudah waktunya juga untuk memotong rambutnya yang mulai gondrong. Biasanya ada Tayuya yang tidak enggan mengurusnya jika ia terlalu malas untuk merawat diri. Ia memakai _aftershave_ sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mengenakan setelan kerja yang baru diantar oleh jasa _laundry_. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyetrika untuknya, sehingga ia selalu butuh benatu.

Tapi bukan hanya raganya yang tak terurus. Cucian menimbun di keranjang, peralatan makan kotor tertumpuk di bak cuci. Isi _wardrobe_ mulai amburadul, begitu pun lemari pendinginnya yang mulai berbau dan hanya berisi makanan instan. Beberapa pakaian pun tercecer di beberapa tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ia butuh jasa bersih rumah dalam waktu dekat jika tidak ingin rumahnya bak kapal pecah. Keadaan yang lebih buruk dari masa lajangnya. Padahal semestinya ia sudah terbiasa mengurus diri sendiri semenjak pindah ke apartemen begitu lulus dari akademi.

"Tayu, kaus kaki—"

Tidak ia temukan yang ia cari dari gulungan kaus kaki bersihnya. Ia lantas mematung di depan laci yang terbuka, tersadar akan apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak lama tangannya menyentak laci hingga berdebam menutup. Mungkin ia harus pindah lagi agar tidak terus terikat masa lalu. Rumah dua lantai memang terlalu luas untuknya yang sekarang tinggal seorang diri.

.

.

.

Tayuya menata nasi kepal di kotak bekal Zen bersama buah pir, lalu mengikatnya dengan kain warna biru dongker. Ternyata di Wakkanai pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lama Zen di Tokyo. Sejak SMA, tidak ada lagi makan siang bersama di sekolah sehingga sebisa mungkin ia akan membuatkan bekal untuk Zen.

Zen suka sekali _onigiri_ dengan irisan tomat yang banyak untuk isiannya. Bukan hanya tampilan fisiknya, tetapi sifat dan kegemaran Zen pun terus mengingatkannya pada sang ayah. Jika ingat bagaimana dirinya dulu, untuk membuat makanan ini saja ia sampai merusak dapur apartemen Sasuke, menjadikannya berantakan.

Karya perdananya ia hidangkan saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang bertepatan dengan puncak musim panas— _geshi_ —pada tanggal 23 Juli.

Tidak lama lagi….

Dan semenjak itu, _onigiri_ tomat seolah menjadi hidangan wajib yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke pada setiap ulang tahunnya. Walaupun Sasuke berkomentar aneh pada momen yang pertama, namun saat itu Sasuke justru mengecup bibirnya ketika ia memberikan kecupan pipi.

"Hm, hari ini _omusubi_."

Zen mencomot satu nasi kepal di piring begitu turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan langsung memasuki dapur. Tayuya tersenyum sedikit, bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama lebih senang menyebutnya _omusubi_ daripada _onigiri_. Kebiasaan sang ayah pun turun ke putranya.

Kotak bekal darinya segera dimasukkan Zen ke tas sampingnya yang berlogo sekolah. Sementara Zen menikmati sarapannya, dipandanginya sang putra yang tampil segar dengan seragam musim panas berlengan pendek beserta celana panjang kotak-kotaknya. Terkadang mampu membuatnya penasaran akan bagaimana Sasuke saat SMA, apakah seragamnya juga selalu terlihat licin seperti seragam polisinya, seolah-olah ada setrika tak kasat mata yang senantiasa merapikan pakaiannya.

"Nanti ada kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah, Ma. Aku bilang sekarang karena tidak bawa ponsel."

"Iya, yang rajin di klub sainsnya, biar bisa menjadi dokter seperti _okaasan_." Seperti mimpi Zen.

Sampai sekarang Zen tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya begitu mudah membagi ayahnya dengan wanita lain yang kemudian menjadi ibu keduanya. Malahan boleh dibilang mereka tak ubahnya sahabat meskipun dulu _okaasan_ -nya acap kali mencemburui mamanya. Ia juga tidak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya bisa menyayangi dua wanita dengan sama besarnya—atau mungkin ia salah paham jika kenyataannya ia dan ibunya dengan gampangnya dicampakkan, termasuk adiknya yang belum dilahirkan. Ia lantas tersenyum kepada ibunya setelah menenggak susu hangatnya.

"Aku juga akan bekerja keras di klub bela diri agar bisa melindungi Mama dan _imouto_ ," ujarnya.

"Manisnya." Tayuya tertawa pelan sembari mencubit pipi Zen, tidak peduli akan protes padanya.

"Aku jadi teringat teman mama—Shikamaru-sensei. Waktu aku memberitahunya ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa mengobati Mama yang sering sakit, dia bilang motivasinya sama denganku. Dulu aku kira ibunya mirip dengan Mama, tapi sekarang aku mulai mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Ah, itu…."

Tayuya tahu, tetapi ia berlagak bodoh selama ini. Apalagi ia tidak sanggup menyambut perasaan Shikamaru sehingga ia tidak mau berpikir bahwa dirinya lah yang mendorong mimpi pria itu. Ia bahkan telah memberi harapan palsu kala itu, berusaha membuka hati untuk Shikamaru namun pada akhirnya ia tetap kembali kepada Sasuke. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasa tidak enak hati jika teringat akan hal itu. Terlebih Shikamaru tidak berubah perlakuan padanya, sedangkan ia justru memutus hubungan, bahkan hingga kini ia belum terhubung dengan selain keluarganya.

"Grandpa dan grandma pagi-pagi begini sudah tak terlihat."

"Selagi grandpa libur, mama menyarankan mereka untuk jalan-jalan ke kebun bunga di Furano dan Biei. Mumpung sekarang dekat. Kemarin Zen juga pulang malam, jadi tak sempat bilang."

Tayuya juga ingin orang tuanya merasa lebih rileks dan teralih dari masalahnya. Selain kejadian penembakan terhadapnya, persoalannya dengan Sasuke juga sempat membuat mereka turut stres.

"Senangnya…." Zen mendesah pengin.

"Giliran kita nanti kalau Zen sudah libur musim panas, oke?"

Zen langsung semringah, tidak sabar menunggu datangnya tiga sampai empat bulan lagi, di mana liburan musim panas biasanya dimulai dari Agustus sampai September. Liburan yang panjang. Tapi mengingat Hokkaido lebih banyak salju, ia kira libur musim dingin akan lebih lama di sini.

"Tapi Mama buat _omusubi_ -nya lumayan banyak, ya."

Zen melihat isi piring yang masih separuh meskipun ia sudah sarapan dua kepal, padahal hanya berdua saja. Biasanya ibunya cukup makan satu kepal karena kurang menyukainya.

"Papamu kan suka sekali, Zen. Dia malah senang kan kalau diminta menghabiskan."

Zen mengira ibunya berkelakar, sampai ia mendapati bagaimana senyum manis itu pelan-pelan menghampa. Ia tak bisa melihat ibunya bersedih, sehingga ia justru melarikan diri.

"Aku berangkat."

.

.

.

"Seni dari penahanan adalah seni bela diri dalam kehidupan nyata! Karena itulah kalian harus belajar hingga menguasai berbagai teknik! Serangan depan! Tendangan depan! Kuncian ketiak!"

Siang ini _dojo_ berlapis _tatami_. Para akademisi berseragam putih-putih mempermahir teknik dasar dalam pembekukan penjahat. Usai dengan latihan individu, lantas 30 pemuda itu berlatih secara berpasangan untuk mempraktikkan teknik kuncian. Masing-masing pasangan secara bergantian menjalankan peran penjahat dan aparat.

Satu tinju terarah ke sisi kepala lawan. Dengan sigap lengan itu dicekal, sedikit dipelintirnya ke belakang bersamaan dorongan di punggung hingga tubuh tumbang ke _tatami_. Lengan ditarik ke sisi berlawanan ketika tapak tangan menekan punggung lawannya hingga tetap mencium lantai. Teknik kuncian yang dijadikan andalan.

"Semuanya, berhenti!"

Juugo memberi komando kepada para akademisi yang semula berlatih tanding secara acak. Para calon polisi yang mayoritas mengenakan seragam bela diri ber- _dan_ putih itu langsung berbaris teratur saat Sasuke dengan seragam instruktur biru muda memasuki _dojo_. Hanya satu akademisi yang memakai sabuk hitam selain Juugo.

"Saya sudah mengamati dan mencatat peningkatan kalian," tutur Juugo di muka _dojo_ , bersisian dengan Sasuke yang baru bergabung kembali setelah melewatkan kelas selama beberapa hari, "Tapi dengan kemampuan sebatas ini, kalian bahkan belum siap untuk pertarungan yang nyata."

"Saya seperti menonton pertandingan sumo kanak-kanak." Sasuke berkomentar dengan cuek.

Mereka meringis, namun semakin terbiasa dengan gaya bicara sang _kyoukan_ yang kurang ramah dan cenderung terus terang tanpa berbelit-belit. Di _kyoujou_ ini pula mereka langsung diperintah untuk lari 40 kilometer di hari pertama menjadi akademisi. Jika ada satu orang yang tidak dapat memenuhinya, maka seisi kelas yang harus menanggung hukumannya. Bahkan saat hujan seperti hari ini, mereka tetap menjalankannya tanpa ada toleransi, tak peduli akan basah-basahan.

Sebagai instruktur, Sasuke terbilang keras, tetapi mereka senang sang _kyoukan_ kembali setelah ada desas-desus berhenti. Mereka lebih cepat paham jika praktik secara langsung seperti yang biasa diterapkan dalam pembelajaran Sasuke. Yang kurang, keberadaan sang _buchou_ yang tidak kalah keras, namun seperti pemanis di lingkungan akademi yang langka perempuan. Hanya ada seorang dokter klinik dan dua _kyoukan_ perempuan selain satu _kyoujou_ calon polisi wanita.

"Dalam pembekukan di kehidupan nyata, kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan teknik dari buku."

Sasuke melepaskan sepatu dan jam tangannya sebelum masuk ke arena, "Kalian cobalah untuk menangkap saya. Tidak penting siapa yang mulai lebih dulu. Jika kalian bisa memiting saya dan menjatuhkan saya ke lantai, maka kalian saya nyatakan lulus."

Para akademisi tampak ragu, saling melirik ke kanan kiri sampai satu pemuda maju dari barisan.

"Sarutobi datang!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sarutobi Konohamaru itu pun melayangkan tinju ke Sasuke disertai teriakan semangat. Di saat yang sama Sasuke mengarahkan tongkat pendek ke bagian lehernya, dan tinju itu langsung tertahan di udara. Konohamaru mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena Sasuke terus mendesaknya dengan tongkat menempel pada kulit lehernya. Ia melongo tanpa perlawanan selama Sasuke memojokkannya, sampai sebuah bogem menghujam bagian perutnya.

"Tersangka mungkin saja membawa senjata." Sasuke berkata enteng, mengabaikan Konohamaru yang kembali memasuki barisan sambil merintih kesakitan akibat sapaan dari kepalan tangannya.

"Udon datang!" Pemuda pengguna _dan_ hitam maju memecah barisan.

Sasuke masih berdiri tenang di tengah arena menunggu serbuan untuknya. Sampai teriakan yang khas menyertai satu serangan depan yang ditujukan padanya, dengan santai ia menendang bagian vital Udon. Juugo dan para calon polisi lainnya merengut ngeri, saat itu juga serasa ikut ngilu.

"Seseorang yang sudah putus asa dan tidak menghiraukan hukum lagi, bisa nekat dan melakukan apa saja." Kembali Sasuke berucap datar, berdiri tegak di pusat mereka untuk menanti terjangan.

Satu per satu akademisi terus mencoba untuk menumbangkan Sasuke. Agaknya tidak ada yang akan lulus dari kelas ini dengan segera. Sebab belum ada yang sanggup menjatuhkan Sasuke, bahkan setelah sang _kyoukan_ membuang tongkatnya yang diibaratkan senjata. Tiga pemuda maju berbarengan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke di saat yang lain mengincar tongkat yang teronggok di _tatami_. Sasuke menendang pinggul pemuda yang hampir meraih tongkatnya, dan di sisi lain ia mencekal lengan seorang pemuda lantas menyentak kakinya hingga terjatuh ke _tatami_ dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Sisa pemuda lainnya berakhir sama dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Pembekukan bukanlah tujuan utama." Sasuke memulai uraiannya, "Seni bela diri yang kalian kuasai mungkin memang berguna dalam pertempuran dengan tersangka, yang biasanya berlaku seketika itu juga—saat pembekukan terjadi. Tapi yang tak kalah penting adalah sesi interogasi."

Seluruh akademisi yang telah kembali membentuk banjaran tampak menyimak dengan saksama.

"Meski kalian mempertaruhkan hidup kalian untuk menangkap penjahat, jika kalian gagal dalam interogasi, kalian tetap tidak boleh menuntutnya. Dalam 48 jam setelah penangkapan, jika kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan pengakuan atau membangun bukti kuat, kalian harus membebaskannya, bahkan jika dia adalah pelaku sesungguhnya. Dan ini akan menjadi kesalahan besar yang tidak termaafkan—"

Sasuke terhenti karena suara-suara dari _earphone_ yang dikenakannya di telinga kiri. Tujuannya menyibukkan diri lagi di akademi selain untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap bimbingannya, lebih karena ingin terbebas dari perintah Kakashi. Namun entah mengapa ia masih saja mengikuti alur tim penyidik yang mengikutsertakannya.

[ _Seorang pria yang diyakini Houzuki Suigetsu terlihat di Stasiun Tochomae, Shinjuku._ ]

[ _Ambil tindakan pencegahan terhadap pelarian tersangka dan tangkap dia!_ ]

Suigetsu mendatangi stasiun? Mengapa yang terpikir oleh Sasuke justru keberadaan Tayuya dan Zen sekarang. Mungkinkah Suigetsu sudah tahu di mana Tayuya tinggal saat ini? Ia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana mereka pergi. Ia lekas-lekas berbalik untuk mengenakan arlojinya di pergelangan kiri, menyusul sepatu pantofel hitamnya.

"Di kelas yang akan datang, kita akan mempraktikkan interogasi," katanya sembari keluar _dojo_.

"Persiapkan diri kalian!" timpal Juugo.

" _HAI_!"

.

.

.

Bisa-bisanya Tayuya berucap seolah Sasuke masih berada di sisinya, apalagi di hadapan Zen. Ia sekali lagi meremas pagar putih yang membatasinya dengan laut, melampiaskan segenap emosi yang menyesaki dadanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Zen setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan, tidak ada bedanya dengan racauan. Seolah ia tak berhenti mengharap untuk dapat kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak ingin dipandang lemah, walaupun kenyataannya demikian.

Sesaat setelah Zen meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah, ia malah melajukan skuternya ke Tanjung Soya. Membiarkan rumahnya kosong, ia mencari udara segar ke tempat yang terletak di ujung paling utara Hokkaido. Daerah yang didatangi cukup banyak wisatawan dengan bus yang lewat setiap dua jam sekali. Di mana ada monumen yang menunjukkan titik paling utara Jepang.

Ia berdiri sedikit jauh dari keramaian guna menenangkan pikiran. Air biru menghampar sejauh mata memandang, memberinya sedikit ketenangan. Semilir angin menggoyangkan rerumputan hijau di sekitar kakinya yang berbalut _wedges_ , senada _mini dress_ polosnya yang berwarna putih tulang. Untung saja ia tidak lupa menambahkan _legging_ hitam selutut, sebab angin yang bertiup sanggup menggoyangkan gaunnya yang longgar. Merasakan angin sejuk yang kembali berembus, ia memejamkan mata dengan wajah tengadah, membiarkan helaian rambutnya tersapu angin.

" _Nona, jangan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan pagar!_ "

Tayuya membuka matanya kembali mendengar suara dari _megaphone_ yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya di sana, tempat sepi yang sengaja ia datangi agar tidak berbaur dengan riuhnya wisatawan. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat mobil polisi.

" _Ya, Anda yang berdiri di sana, harap mundur tiga langkah dari pembatas! Ini peringatan!_ "

Tidak salah lagi, dirinya lah yang dipanggil nona oleh polisi wanita itu. Ia meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Awalnya buram akibat silau, hingga ia terbeliak menyadari siapa polisi patroli yang mendatanginya dengan langkah tegas itu.

"Temari—"

Buru-buru ia berbalik, siap pergi lagi dengan skuternya. Namun tingkahnya yang tak biasa justru dianggap mencurigakan. Ia baru akan menaiki skuter merah marunnya tatkala bahunya ditahan.

"Permisi. Jika saya boleh bertanya, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Tayuya masih bersikeras untuk membelakangi polisi wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai Temari. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat, malas untuk menjawab. Ia jadi teringat pelatihan di akademi kepolisian, ada materi yang disebut _bankake_ atau _shokumu shitsumon_. Ia yakin selepas rangkaian basa-basi ini, ia akan ditanyai mengenai nama dan alamat, serta kartu identitasnya guna memastikan bahwa ia yang sempat bertingkah mencurigakan tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan kriminal apapun.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya kalau Anda terlalu merapat ke pagar. Tidak seperti kawasan di sisi timur, yang meski jatuh tidak akan langsung tercebur ke laut. Seandainya Anda terjatuh, siapa yang akan menolong jika Anda saja sendirian di sini? Airnya sangat dingin, lho."

Jangan-jangan ia malah dikira hendak melakukan bunuh diri?

"Jadi apa yang Anda lakukan, sendirian di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada." Tayuya mencicit.

"Tapi Anda tampak seperti akan melompat ke laut setiap saat."

Tepat dugaannya. Padahal ia murni hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Rasanya ia tidak mungkin kabur karena pasti akan diburu, tetapi ia belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan si pirang ini.

"Tayu?!"

Tayuya sempat melihat pantulan Temari menemukannya melalui spion skuter sebelum dirinya sungguh-sungguh dihadang. Menutupi wajahnya pun sudah terlambat untuk sekarang. Ia pasrah.

"Ku kira kau masih di Shimanto," ucapnya, berlagak biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti tadi, hah?" Wanita bertopi polisi itu tampak geregetan, sampai-sampai tidak menyahuti Tayuya, "Jangan bilang aku memang menggagalkanmu bunuh diri?!"

"Mana mungkin. Kalaupun melompat, bukan bunuh diri namanya." Tayuya menunjuk perutnya.

Temari menghela napas kelegaan, "Seharusnya aku tahu ini kau, rambutmu kan mencolok sekali. Tapi aku sungguh pangling."

Temari meneliti penampilan Tayuya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya, "Kelihatannya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku."

"Memang," balasnya tak acuh.

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya…." Temari refleks memukul lengan atas Tayuya.

"Ah." Tayuya memegangi bahu kanannya yang terimbas. Masih tersisa nyeri dari operasinya.

"Astaga, aku lupa, Tayu. Apa sakit sekali?"

"Lumayan. Kalau gara-gara ini aku jadi tidak bisa menyetir, kau harus mengatarkanku pulang."

Tayuya mendudukkan dirinya di tanah berumput sembari melemaskan lengan kanannya. Temari menyusulnya, turut duduk bersila di sebelahnya, memijit pelan bahunya yang mendadak kram.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentangmu. Apa sudah beres? Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Liburan." Tayuya membalas sekenanya.

Ia pun mendesah besat. Sekuat apapun ia berharap lepas dari kepolisian, agaknya ia masih akan terikat dengannya selama ia tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia memang telah memutus kontak dengan orang-orang dari Tokyo, namun di Hokkaido ia malah bertemu dengan Sabaku Temari ini. Salah satu kawan karibnya yang ia kenal dari Akademi Kepolisian Nasional, rekan terbaik dalam satu _kyoujou_ , tetangga asrama yang menempati kamar di lantai yang sama.

Selain Temari, ada Konan yang menurut kontak terakhir masih ditugaskan di kepolisian kota hujan Kanazawa, Prefektur Ishikawa. Lalu Tenten yang rupanya masih betah bertugas di Naha, Okinawa. Sementara Temari memilih mengabdikan diri di tanah kelahirannya, sehingga sejak lulus dari akademi langsung mengajukan permohonan tugas ke kantor kepolisian di Shimanto yang merupakan kota terpanas di Prefektur Kouchi. Mereka adalah wanita tangguh di matanya.

Hanya mereka bertiga, sebab dari SMA ia hanya dekat dengan Shikamaru, membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak kawan baik. Dan ia telah kehilangan sosok yang terbaik; sahabat yang juga adalah suaminya, cintanya—yang mulanya ia kira sekadar obsesi untuk memiliki.

Setiap berkaitan dengan tiga kawan perempuannya tersebut, ia pun akan langsung terkenang dengan _goukon_ yang menjadi awal terikatnya ia dengan Sasuke. Kalau hari itu mereka tidak mengundangnya atau ia tidak bersedia datang, ia tidak tahu dengan cara apa Zen hadir dalam hidupnya. Jika tidak terlahir sebagai Zen, entah akan seperti apa dan menjadi darah daging siapa. Namun, seingatnya ia dulu tidak memiliki rencana untuk berumah tangga, apalagi di usia muda.

Lalu jika Sasuke juga tidak kalah taruhan atau kalah tapi memilih mangkir, siapa yang akan ditemuinya kala itu? Jika berakhir kencan, mungkinkah akan bertahan sampai sekarang, atau hanya menjadi selingan dalam hidupnya. Semakin ia berandai-andai, semakin ia merasa bodoh.

Dan setelah pertemuannya dengan Temari ini, kini ia dilanda kecemasan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin jika keberadaannya terendus oleh orang-orang dari kepolisian pusat, yang masih mengaitkan dirinya sebagai korban sekaligus saksi dalam kasus penembakannya. Ia pikir untuk apa lagi dirinya diperiksa jika mereka sudah dapat mengetahui siapa pelakunya dari CCTV di rumahnya, tentu mereka tidak akan melewatkannya. Ia sedang malas untuk kooperatif dengan hukum.

Baginya yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah keselamatan keluarga kecilnya. Ia tidak mau semakin banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Lebih-lebih Sasuke yang tidak sudi lagi berhubungan dengannya. Biar saja ia dianggap telah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Apa perginya kurang jauh? Apa seharusnya ia meninggalkan Jepang?

"Terakhir kau mengabariku masih di Shimanto." Ia bersuara lagi setelah kejang ototnya mereda.

"Kau sulit dihubungi belakangan ini. Padahal aku juga ingin tahu tentang kasusmu langsung darimu. Ibumu juga lama tidak membalas."

"Aku ganti ponsel."

Sepulang dari perawatan di rumah sakit kepolisian, ia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya di rumah Sasuke. Setelah insiden itu ia sempat malas terhubung dengan dunia luar. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk membeli ponsel baru setibanya di Hokkaido. Itupun hanya ia bawa ketika ia keluar sendiri seperti sekarang agar ibunya tidak merasa khawatir, di samping untuk mengetahui kabar dari Zen apabila tidak dapat pulang cepat dari sekolahnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengabariku."

"Aku jarang membukanya." Tanpa berdiri dari posisi nyamannya ia menjangkau skuter untuk mengambil ponsel putihnya dari gantungan.

"Tetap saja, selalu kasih kabar selama kau masih menganggapku kawan." Temari mengambil ponsel Tayuya untuk saling bertukar kontak.

"Astaga masih kosong. Cuma ada Zen dan orang tuamu di kontakmu?"

Tayuya tertawa hambar. Untungnya Temari tidak curiga lantaran ia tidak menyimpan kontak Sasuke. Dan jika sudah dipegang Temari, biasanya kontaknya tidak akan lama untuk diketahui dua temannya yang lain. Mereka bagaikan sepaket.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus ganti." Temari menggumam, mendadak sendu, "Sebenarnya aku baru memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Sepanjang hidupku ku habiskan di sana, jadi sulit mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi aku sangat butuh suasana baru."

"Ekstrem sekali, dari daerah terpanas ke tempat sedingin ini."

Bahkan di musim panas seperti ini pun rasanya masih dingin, paling panas setara musim semi atau musim gugur di Tokyo. Sedangkan suhu musim dinginnya bisa sampai minus. Ia bahkan hampir terlupa kalau sekarang sudah musim panas.

"Memang itu yang ku cari. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepala—dan hatiku."

Pasti sulit jika sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun namun putus di tengah jalan, sebelum menemui gerbang pernikahan. Itulah yang dialami kawannya yang pirang ini, hingga Temari yang biasa tampil tangguh sempat jadi berantakan. Ia merangkul Temari, memberikan bahunya.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam masalahnya, Temari menghibur dirinya dengan menggoda Tayuya. Ia meraba perut Tayuya yang belum tampak betul namun terasa keras di tapaknya, "Ternyata asli."

Tayuya hanya mencibir, sementara Temari tergelak keras, "Aku sulit percaya waktu kau bilang hamil lagi, sampai aku membuktikannya hari ini—kalau ingat kau pernah bilang serasa mau mati waktu melahirkan Zen dan tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Katamu mending tawuran antar geng."

"Benarkah aku pernah bicara seperti itu?"

"Tanyakan pada suamimu atau siapapun yang mendampingimu waktu kelahiran Zen, pasti mereka yang paling tahu. Ibumu saja cerita kalau kau terus memaki suamimu, dan keluhanmu juga tidak jauh dari itu. Karena merasa kapok itulah kau jadi minta cerai ke suamimu—tapi setelah melihat ini, aku makin tidak percaya pada alasan ceraimu."

"Karena kau membahasnya, aku jadi takut lagi."

Selain keluarganya, ia rasa tidak ada yang tahu perihal perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, kecuali yang pertama. Mereka saja sempat terheran-heran ketika ia mengabarkan pernikahannya yang kedua masih dengan pria yang sama. Jika ia juga memberitahukan tentang perceraiannya yang untuk kedua kalinya, mereka mungkin lebih takjub lagi. Jadi ia tidak terkejut ketika Temari masih bisa membahas suaminya dengannya seolah semua baik-baik saja. Tetapi yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya adalah ketakutan akan proses bersalin nanti, yang kini tanpa dampingan suami.

Melihat raut muka Tayuya yang memucat, Temari malah kian bersemangat, "Aku masih ingat betul—setelah membaca pesan lahiranmu dari ibumu, aku menghubungi balik memakai telepon kantor karena ada bonus, ajaibnya tidak ada teguran waktu aku mengakak sendiri."

"Karena kau sudah terkenal gila."

Temari tergelak, "Coba kau mengaca sekarang, kau lucu kalau sedang tegang."

"Kau sebentar lagi 40 tahun," Tayuya mengalihkan topik agar tidak digoda terus, "—tinggal dua tahun lagi kesempatanmu punya anak secara alami," imbuhnya menakut-nakuti, "sana menikah."

"Tanpa menikah pun aku bisa punya anak."

"Ayahmu bisa pingsan berdiri kalau tahu putri semata wayangnya mengambil jalan itu."

"Kau becermin sana—kali ini dalam artian konotatif—apa yang kaulakukan dulu, kau malah anak satu-satunya."

Tayuya meringis kikuk. Ia bersyukur orang tuanya tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya, sehingga tidak kolaps saat Sasuke begitu frontal mengatakan telah menghamilinya. Lebih-lebih itu pertemuan pertama pada acara perjodohan yang dihadiri orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke, yang memang sengaja dirancang oleh Sasuke bersama pasangan Hatake, setelah tahu kondisinya.

"Padahal di Shimanto jabatanmu sudah mapan."

"Aku hanya mutasi. Bukan demosi, Tayu. Hanya saja aku memang ingin ganti suasana secara menyeluruh. Aku butuh angin segar, malas duduk di kantor terus. Jadi aku meminta patroli."

"Kalau begitu selamat bertugas, Officer Sabaku." Tayuya cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengebut skuternya, " _Bye bye_ ~!"

Siapa yang hamil, siapa pula yang ketar-ketir. Temari hanya berkacak pinggang sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kawannya itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Hingga ia tersadar Tayuya mengendarai skuternya melebihi batasan kecepatan yang diperbolehkan di kawasan itu.

"Woi, Tayu!"

.

.

.

"Berhenti membuang-buang waktuku, Houzuki!"

Yamato yang tengah menghadap Suigetsu, namun tatapannya yang sarat permusuhan mengarah pada sosok yang bersandar di dekat pintu. Tak lain adalah Sasuke yang membalas pandangan itu dengan tak kalah sengit. Suigetsu masih tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Yamato yang disertai gebrakan di meja. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja besi yang dihadapnya. Yamato yang berang mencampak sepasang kaki tersebut hingga Suigetsu terhempas dari kursinya ke lantai.

"Dasar bajingan!"

Suigetsu malah terkekeh-kekeh saat Yamato mencengkeram kerahnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang mulai meninggalkan bilik interogasi. Tidak sulit baginya untuk tetap bungkam.

.

.

.

" _Bisakah kau ke sini secepatnya? Istrimu tidak mau mengatakan apapun kepada kami._ "

Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya yang melaju ke akademi. Ia harus menjalani tugas malam lantaran Juugo izin hingga esok hari untuk menemani sang istri yang sedang menjalani persalinan. Sedangkan rekannya yang bernama Sai di seberang sana masih menjejali _earphone_ yang dipakainya dengan rangkaian informasi yang sejatinya juga ingin didengarnya.

Tanpa disangkanya mereka begitu cepat menemukan tempat tinggal Tayuya yang baru. Ia saja tidak terpikir Tayuya akan membawa keluarganya ke Wakkanai. Cukup jauh, jika ditempuh dari Tokyo tidak kurang dari 20 jam dengan menggunakan transportasi darat. Itu sebabnya mereka memilih jalur udara untuk mendatangi kota paling utara di Hokkaido tersebut.

Benarkah memang ini yang diinginkannya? Agar Tayuya pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupnya?

Ia bahkan belum mendaftarkan perceraiannya ke kantor catatan sipil. Formulir yang sudah terisi masih terserak di tempat yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya. Jadi Tayuya masih istrinya.

" _Dia bilang baru akan memberikan keterangan jika kau yang datang, Uchiha Sasuke._ "

Sasuke mendecih. Tayuya tahu ia tidak mungkin datang makanya memberikan syarat tersebut.

Sudah tepatkah jika ia bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apakah dengan mendatangi Tayuya akan menjadi kesempatan baru baginya?

Suigetsu memang sudah ditangkap, namun memilih menggunakan haknya untuk diam. Apakah aman jika ia membawa Tayuya kembali?

"Aku sedang bertugas." Ia menjawab dingin sebelum memutus sambungan.

Setibanya di akademi, ia lebih dulu mendatangi klinik. Seperti dugaannya, sang dokter masih di tempat. Wanita berambut merah itu segera bangun dari duduknya melihatnya menggeser pintu.

"Oh—Uchiha Kyoukan. Apakah Anda ada keluhan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dibukanya jas hitamnya tanpa kata, tidak menyadari bagaimana lawan jenisnya sempat terkaget lantaran tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menunjuk bagian atasannya yang terkoyak disertai noda darah. Luka yang didapatkannya dari Suigetsu ketika pembekukan.

"Sepertinya akan lebih mudah mengobatinya jika Anda juga membukanya, Uchiha-san. Tidak akan terjangkau jika hanya digulung karena lukanya di lengan atas Anda."

"Aa, baik."

Menuruti dokter bernama Saara itu, Sasuke menanggalkan kemeja putihnya sebelum menduduki pinggiran ranjang. Saara dengan sigap berdiri di sisinya untuk segera membersihkan sayatan di lengan kirinya yang masih meneteskan darah. Rasa perihnya kian timbul setelah bajunya dibuka.

"Syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi tidak sampai harus dijahit, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menahan ringisan ketika kapas antiseptik ditempelkan ke lukanya. Pada dasarnya ia amat sensitif terhadap rasa sakit. Jika Tayuya yang mengobatinya, biasanya malah mengasarinya guna menutupi kecemasan. Berbeda dengan Karin, meski semarah apapun padanya tetap berhati-hati.

Mereka memang tidak sama, jadi benar jika Tayuya bukan sekadar pengganti Karin. Keduanya punya tempatnya masing-masing di hatinya, memiliki peran yang berlainan dalam hidupnya, sehingga tidak dapat digantikan satu dengan lainnya. Untuk sekarang terus terang hanya seorang.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," ucap Sasuke setelah lukanya ditutup.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya." Saara membalas dengan ramah.

Sasuke pelan-pelan mengenakan kemejanya. Memasukkannya ke dalam celana, lalu melapisinya kembali dengan jas yang sama. Ia saling berbalas anggukan singkat sebelum membawa kakinya menuju gedung akademi yang ada di sisi klinik, melewati gedung asrama pria yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Salah satunya lantaran suara Sai yang lagi-lagi mengisi _earphone_.

" _Kau tidak percaya? Aku merekam pernyataannya dalam digital recorder—_ "

Ia mengabaikan telepon dari Sai. Langkah panjangnya ia tarik menuju aksi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menuruni jendela kamarnya di lantai tiga dengan menggunakan tambang. Di jam-jam yang seharusnya digunakan akademisi untuk tidur atau berlatih sendiri. Ia jadi teringat aksinya dulu, meski tidak senekat ini. Terburuk hanya melompati pagar untuk pergi ke telepon publik.

Ia berdiri dengan melipat tangan, menunggu sang pemuda berpijak ke tanah. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun nyaris terjengkang ke belakang disertai pekikan begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Satu untuk semua, satu hukuman untuk seisi kelas—kau masih ingat, Udon?"

"Masih, Kyoukan." Udon lekas berdiri tegak. Namun kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut di depan tubuhnya. Ia kira akan sedikit longgar karena absennya asisten _kyoukan_.

"Lalu?"

"Saya harus menemui seseorang malam ini juga, Kyoukan."

"Dan mengorbankan mereka yang tidak berbuat hal yang sama?"

"Saya harus memastikan sesuatu. Saya tidak bisa lari dari ini. Jika nanti saya tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sini, saya sudah meninggalkan surat pernyataan pengunduran diri di meja kamar saya."

Sasuke menunjukkan senyum miringnya, "Akan saya pastikan hal yang sama berlaku kepada seisi kelas."

"Tapi—Kyoukan—"

Udon berlutut di tengah putus asanya, "Saya mohon jangan libatkan yang lain. Ini hanya masalah pribadi. Mungkin Anda akan menyebutnya sebagai tanggung jawab seorang pria. Bagi saya, ini adalah hal di mana seorang pria tidak seharusnya melarikan diri darinya. Baru-baru ini saya menerima telepon, katanya dari keluarga saya, tapi ternyata kekasih saya yang mengatakan kalau mungkin dia hamil. Jadi saya harus segera menemuinya untuk memastikan itu. Atau dia akan bunuh diri—"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pernyataan jujur akademisi bimbingannya. Bukan lantaran berita yang sejatinya tidak mengejutkannya, di mana hal semacam itu sudah biasa terjadi di sekitarnya. Tetapi kata-kata yang berkaitan dengan tanggung jawab dan melarikan diri itu sungguh telak menohoknya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap bakal bayi yang dikandung istrinya.

"Ternyata hanya sebatas ini tekadmu untuk menjadi seorang polisi."

"Jangan berasumsi demikian, Kyoukan. Saya tulus ingin menjadi seorang polisi."

"Kalau begitu kembali ke kamarmu."

"Kyoukan…."

"Boleh dibilang kau sudah dilantik secara resmi sejak upacara penerimaan. Tugasmu bukan untuk berhenti sesuai kemauanmu. Ketika kau sudah merasakan penderitaan yang berat, bimbang di antara pilihan yang ada, mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam, sampai kau tidak lagi dapat melakukan apapun atau benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain, saat itulah kau baru boleh membuat keputusan semacam ini. Tapi untuk sekarang yang kaulakukan belum ada apa-apanya. Lagipula di sini kau juga memiliki tanggung jawab, salah satunya terhadap rekan sejawatmu."

Dengan lesu Udon menuruti perintahnya. Menggunakan cara yang sama seperti saat keluar dari asrama, Udon harus berusaha keras untuk memanjat tambangnya. Ia pun kembali ke kantornya.

" _Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Kau juga merasa tersindir, Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke mengecek ponselnya ketika _earphone_ yang masih terpasang satu itu mengusik atensinya. Sungguh sial, ternyata Sai belum memotong sambungan telepon dan pasti mendengar semuanya. Ia bahkan seolah melihat bagaimana Sai saat ini menunjukkan senyum palsu yang menyebalkan.

" _Apa kau jadi nostalgia? Kau tentu yang paling ingat di antara kita, dulu kau kepergok kabur dan kami jadi ikut dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi—_ "

" _Urusai_ ," desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

Tayuya terbiasa aktif jadi ia mudah bosan jika tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Kalau pun ada tidak jauh dari televisi, buku, atau tidur. Ia butuh aktivitas lain. Alhasil ia mencari-cari kesibukan di rumah selama belum bekerja lagi. Untuk saat ini ia hanya terpikir tentang kentang dan wortel yang cocok ditanam di tempat dingin, jadi ia berkebun di pagi yang teduh, mengisi ruang kosong di halaman depan rumahnya. Setahunya dua sayuran itu dapat dipanen setelah 150-180 hari, jadi mungkin saat musim dingin nanti ia bisa makan kentang dan wortel hasil kebun kecilnya sendiri.

Bicara tentang musim dingin, ia jadi teringat tentang waktu persalinan. Menurut perkiraan dokter Shizune di hari ia dipastikan hamil, ia akan melahirkan sekitar awal Desember. Bisa juga akhir November jika maju dari taksiran. Kurang dari enam bulan, ia jadi berdebar jika memikirkannya.

"Pagi, Sono San."

"Kau—"

Tayuya menjatuhkan sekop kecil ke tanah galiannya, membiarkan tangannya yang berbungkus sarung menggantung di udara. Ia terperangah mendapati Shikamaru turun dari mobil jip yang entah sejak kapan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Langkah tenang itu pun dibawa menghampirinya. Sampai pria berkuncir itu berdiri tegap di sisinya, ia belum juga bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?!"

"Butuh bantuan?"

Shikamaru tak menggubris keterkejutan Tayuya. Pun tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Shikamaru meraih kedua lengan Tayuya untuk dibantu berdiri. Ia lah yang kemudian takjub menemukan penampilan Tayuya yang di matanya lain dari biasanya. Terusan selutut dengan lengan agak mengembang sesiku, dipermanis ikat pinggang ramping di atas perutnya yang mulai membentuk. Padahal ia mengira Tayuya hanya memiliki dua jenis rok; seragam sekolah dan setelan polisi.

Belum lagi rambut yang dikepang longgar, menyisakan poni miring dan helaian halus di dekat daun telinga. Seperti ikatan ala kadarnya yang seolah bisa terurai kapan saja, tapi malah tampak manis. Keanggunan Tayuya pun lebih berkilau di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang murni, dan ia baru melihatnya.

"Apa kau kerasukan roh feminin?"

Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau perempuan hamil bisa terlihat demikian seksi. Andaikata yang mengisi kandungan Tayuya adalah anaknya, betapa bangganya ia sebagai seorang pria. Bagaimana tidak, Tayuya terbilang cerdas walaupun pernah urakan. Sebagai aparat juga cukup lihai memikirkan taktik ataupun strategi dalam pelaksanaan tugasnya. Di samping itu juga sangat baik dalam bermain _shogi_ , yang bisa mengalahkannya selain ayahnya. Jadi ia yakin anak yang dilahirkan Tayuya juga akan tajam pikirannya. Sayangnya bukan benihnya yang tengah dikandung saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar asli, ya?"

Tayuya menampik tapak tangan Shikamaru yang sempat meraba perut gendutnya. Rasanya aneh jika tangan lelaki lain yang menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya terbiasa dijamah oleh satu orang pria saja.

"Kaupikir aku akan membadut dengan mengikatkan bantal di perutku?"

Bukan karena otak geniusnya mengkeret, Shikamaru hanya belum percaya teman sekelasnya yang dulu hobi tawuran ini bisa membawa makhluk hidup di perutnya. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya melihat Tayuya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Menakjubkan baginya, serupa keajaiban.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu!"

"Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo lima tahun lalu, aku kan tinggal di Hokkaido, dan paling lama di Horonobe. Lumayan dekat dari sini, kurang dari satu jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan standar."

"Kenapa—yang ku tanyakan."

Kalau saja Tayuya tahu alasannya dulu melarikan diri dalam kesibukan dengan berdedikasi ke desa-desa terpencil di Hokkaido. Entah bagaimana reaksi Tayuya jika ia berterus terang dengan mengatakan bahwa ia patah hati setelah mendapatkan undangan pernikahan sekitar enambelas tahun silam. Ia terlalu pengecut saat itu. Jika sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk memiliki.

"Kebetulan sudah waktunya juga mengunjungi peternakan rusa keluarga di Horonobe."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin kebetulan datang kemari—ke rumahku." Tayuya mendesis tajam penuh penekanan, tidak biasanya Shikamaru berbelit-belit dengannya, "Mama yang memberitahumu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mama."

"Jangan panggil ibuku seperti itu!"

"Dari dulu kan sudah begitu. Ibumu saja tidak keberatan."

Tak tahu mengapa Tayuya tidak rela jika mengingat Sasuke yang merupakan anak menantu saja tidak pernah memanggil ibunya demikian. Ia lantas menggigit bibir dalamnya atas pemikirannya. Mengapa ia masih menyebut pria yang telah menceraikannya sebagai menantu dari orang tuanya.

"Mama di dalam—kalau kau ada perlu dengannya."

Tayuya kembali merendahkan tubuhnya setelah berkata demikian. Dengan cuek ia melanjutkan kegiatannya semula. Kenyataan berbalik dari harapannya. Setelah polisi itu, sekarang Shikamaru. Seolah manusia dari Tokyo terus berdatangan. Mengapa tak sekalian Sasuke yang menemuinya?

"Aku kemari karena kau—jika kau tanya kenapa." Shikamaru berjongkok menyebelahi Tayuya yang terus asyik dengan berkebunnya, "Kau pindah tanpa kabar, lalu memutus semua hubungan. Kesannya kau bermaksud menghilang seolah kau tak pernah ada. Kalau kau hanya bermasalah dengan satu orang, kenapa yang lain harus kena imbasnya? Sehebat inikah pengaruh orang itu?"

"Tentu saja sangat berefek padaku."

Tayuya menepuk tanah yang sudah ia isi bibit menggunakan punggung sekopnya. Tanpa sadar ia melakukannya dengan terlalu kuat, padahal semestinya lebih lembut agar tanah tetap gembur.

"Apa kau bisa tetap sembrono jika ada penjahat buron yang masih mengancam keselamatanmu dan keluargamu? Ku pikir dengan memutus kontak akan menghapus jejakku," katanya tak acuh.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang pelaku penembakan terhadapmu." Shikamaru membantu menyiramkan lubang berisi bibit yang telah ditimbun kembali dengan tanah bekas galian. Ternyata cukup seru.

Sejatinya Tayuya paham. Ia hanya mencoba berkilah. Terus terang, ia memutus kontak dengan semua orang juga lebih disebabkan oleh patah hatinya, selain imbas dari hilangnya ponselnya. Kalau mau, ia bisa saja meminta kontak kawan-kawan baiknya dari ibunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke memintanya agar tidak kembali atau sekadar menampakkan diri lagi. Jadi ia pikir dengan menghilang tanpa jejak akan dapat memenuhi keinginan Sasuke. Benar kata Shikamaru, ia berniat menjadikan eksistensinya seakan-akan tidak pernah ada, agar semua orang lupa padanya hingga berpikir tak pernah ada Hokumon Tayuya. Dan itu karena satu orang, pria yang menggenggam hatinya lebih dari separuh usianya.

Semenjak insiden itu pula ia jadi terpikir akan keputusannya di masa lalu. Seandainya ia memilih menjadi egois dan menginginkan Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa berbagi dengan wanita lain, mendengarkan saran dari orang-orang terdekatnya untuk mempertahankan Sasuke dan berhenti meminta Sasuke untuk kembali kepada Karin, apa mungkin kejadian itu tak akan berlaku? Tidak ada Houzuki Suigetsu yang akan mendendam terhadap Sasuke karena kecemburuan atas Karin, hingga melakukan penembakan terhadap Sasuke. Pun hal yang sama juga berlaku padanya yang tidak akan turut dijadikan sasaran. Namun sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Lagipula bersembunyi atau melarikan diri itu tidak seperti dirimu. Kau yang biasanya akan menghadapi apapun yang menghadangmu, dan pantang untuk mengaku kalah atau menyerah."

Masalahnya Uchiha Sasuke yang mengusirnya, yang memintanya untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Dulu waktu tawuran saja kau selalu berdiri di baris terdepan, tak peduli mereka mayoritas laki-laki. Kau tidak mau berhenti sebelum menumbangkan mereka semua, bahkan waktu ada sirene atau tembakan peringatan dari polisi kau terus menghajar mereka dengan pedang bambumu. Sampai polisinya gemas sendiri dan menerobos kerusuhan hanya untuk menjewer telingamu."

Tayuya terkekeh geli, ia jadi nostalgia, seolah jeweran itu masih menyisakan panas di telinganya.

"Apa kau percaya kalau polisi itu juga yang menjadi makcomblang hubunganku dengan suami?"

Tayuya mengulum senyum menemukan reaksi Shikamaru yang sesuai dugaannya. Memang sulit dipercaya, ia juga awalnya tidak menyangka jika dokter yang acap kali didatanginya ketika sakit adalah istri dari polisi itu. Dokter yang belum menyandang gelar spesialis kandungan tatkala ia berobat selama masih remaja, dan bertemu lagi dengan status yang berbeda ketika dirinya datang memeriksakan kehamilan pertamanya. Dan ia juga begitu tega memutus kontak dengan mereka.

Padahal Shizune telah berbaik hati dengan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, membuat dirinya yang merupakan anak tunggal merasakan bagaimana memiliki saudara, seorang kakak yang sudi mendengar keluh kesahnya. Kakashi pun tidak kalah baik meskipun senang sekali menggodanya.

"Kau masih bisa menyebutnya suami?"

"Eh?" Tayuya tidak sadar atas apa yang sudah diucapkannya, "Memangnya aku tadi bilang apa?"

Shikamaru mendengus, "Lupakan."

.

.

.

"Siapa, Shika?"

Tayuya mematung menemukan Sasuke di balik pintu yang dibukakan Shikamaru. Ia terkesiap, apalagi setelah mantan suaminya itu menunjukkan lencana ke arahnya beserta lembar khusus dari kepolisian yang hendak digunakan untuk mencatat kesaksian darinya. Sesaat otaknya buntu.

"Silakan masuk," katanya pelan, berusaha terdengar biasa.

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ucap Sasuke sembari melepas sepatunya.

Dengan tenang Sasuke melewati Shikamaru. Mengekor menuju ruangan dekat tangga. Dalam langkah menuju ke sana, reaksi Zen yang tengah menuruni tangga tidak kalah terkejut darinya.

"Hokumon Zen—Anda juga akan dimintai keterangan."

Sasuke berkata tegas seraya mengikuti Tayuya memasuki ruangan yang diisi meja rendah dan _zabuton_. Ia sengaja datang di hari libur karena Zen, agar tidak mengganggu jadwal sekolahnya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Tayuya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Sasuke meletakkan lembaran yang dibawanya di atas meja dan lekas mengeluarkan bolpoinnya dari balik mantelnya. Tidak lupa _digital recorder_ dalam posisi siap untuk merekam jawaban dari Tayuya atas rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Semestinya tidak sulit bagi keduanya yang terbiasa bersikap profesional selama bekerja. Bahkan sepanjang iris hitam dan cokelat itu terus beradu, tidak ada pembicaraan di luar kepentingan penyidikan. Tayuya sungguh menepati kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Pertahanan Tayuya runtuh dari saat Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya selepas memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin memiliki alasan untuk menahan Sasuke lebih lama, namun yang terpikir olehnya justru tidak jauh dari korekan masa lalu, yang mungkin membuat Sasuke merasa jemu. Sasuke pun tertahan sebelum melewati pagar rumahnya, menanti lisannya.

"Sasuke, maaf—aku yang bodoh ini baru sadar ternyata aku lah penyebab semua ini, hanya aku, aku lah biang keroknya. Kalau saja dulu aku tidak mudah menyerah untuk mengambil hatimu, aku pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Kalau kau tetap bersamaku dan membiarkan Karin bersama pria lain yang lebih mencintainya, kau pun tak akan terlibat masalah seperti ini."

"Aku menyesal atas egoku. Tapi kalau kau tidak menyesal telah menuruti harapanku dulu—untuk kembali kepada Karin—aku juga tidak akan menyesali apapun lagi. Dengan lapang aku akan menerima semua ini—dendam orang itu, perpisahan kita—sebagai hukuman untukku."

"Ada Kenshi, mana mungkin aku menyesal."

Pernyataan itu sudah cukup untuk memberinya gambaran akan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Karin. Sekali lagi Sasuke rela menerima apapun yang berkaitan dengan Karin, bahkan mungkin jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia bodoh dengan mengungkapkan pemikiran dangkalnya kepada Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menantang bahaya dari awal dengan menikahi Karin setelah apa yang terjadi terhadap Suigetsu. Ia memang bodoh sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya lah yang lebih memberikan pengaruh terhadap hidup Sasuke. Padahal ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Karin.

Jikalau ada yang disesali oleh Sasuke, semestinya adalah pertemuan dengannya yang dari awal sudah buruk. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan melepasnya dengan dalih apapun jika ia memang berarti. Apalagi Sasuke juga mencampakkan anak-anak yang dilahirkannya. Pun tidak berubah setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Suigetsu sudah berhasil dibekuk aparat. Ia sempat berharap Sasuke akan kembali menjaga hubungan baik dengan darah dagingnya walaupun tidak lagi bersamanya, tetapi hanya putra Karin yang masih dianggap anak olehnya, yang sekali lagi menunjukkan arti dirinya.

"Penyesalan tidak akan membawa kita kemana pun."

"Hm, maaf—selalu maaf, untuk semuanya."

Tayuya menyeret langkahnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, dilepaskannya cincin yang semula melingkari jari manisnya, lalu meletakkannya di dalam genggaman Sasuke, "Dan terima kasih."

"Sebentar, tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku kembali. Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji." Tayuya berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya, lantas kembali dengan membawa kotak bekal.

"Ini favoritmu, seperti biasa aku menambahkan banyak irisan tomat untuk isiannya. Bawalah, anggap saja bekal pulang ke Tokyo. Kau terlihat butuh lebih banyak lemak," Tayuya tergelak pelan karena ucapannya sendiri, "—kau lebih kurus dari terakhir aku melihatmu. Jangan malas makan, kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk Kenshi, perbanyak buah dan sayur juga."

Sasuke membatu atas untaian kejadian yang dialaminya, bagaikan rekaman gambar yang terus diputar dalam benaknya yang tengah kosong, hingga sesaat menjadikannya tercenung. Dari pintu yang dibukakan oleh dokter yang merupakan kawan Tayuya dari SMA, yang begitu akrab dengan mertuanya. Pria yang ia tahu hendak menikahi Tayuya, yang pasti akan berlangsung jika Tayuya tidak menerimanya kembali demi Karin dan Kenshi. Terlihat benar ketika mereka yang bersama.

Perjumpaannya dengan Tayuya dan Zen pun tidak memberinya kesempatan lain, justru tertutup rapat dengan dikembalikannya cincin pernikahan Tayuya kepadanya. Harusnya ia menerimanya dengan lapang karena memang dirinya yang telah mengusir mereka. Benar, harusnya ia senang.

"Terimalah, mungkin ini juga menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa ku berikan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saya juga cinta banget sama **SasuTayu** :)

Ternyata masih ada yang baca fanfic ini selain saya sendiri xD

Di sini Sasuke tampilannya mirip di film Boruto, Udon gak pakai kacamata dulu. Hokumon sebenarnya bukan marga sama kayak Sabaku, artinya (katanya) north gate, salah satu yang menginspirasi ke mana harus memindahkan Tayuya.

Terima kasih yang nyempetin review **^/_\^** *pinjam emot Itachi *hush*

 **[20160526]**


End file.
